Crimson Sky
by Elaborate Liar
Summary: Rejected by the society by who I am. I was about to give up on my life. Not until a guy named LEVI helped me get through. I swore that I will protect him no matter what. Even exposing my deep secret in exchange of my own life. I, Crimson Etheridge. A girl who was feared again. This is a world where to fight is the only means of survival. This is 2000 years into YOU.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first story as a newbie author in this amazing page. So, sorry for the grammatical errors and wrong spelling/s. I'm not good at English but I am trying my best.

Well, this story is set in the story of Shingeki no Kyojin. And the whole theme of my fiction came from the idea of me seen as an "outgroup" person when I was little.

Without further ado, drum roll please (insert sound fx here, LOL)

Hope everyone enjoys this :)

**Chapter 1:**

Titans are rushing their ways to the gates, and they've been ignoring us this whole time. **"Commander Erwin! What the heck is happening!" **The commander didn't even utter a single word.

And when I turned to Hanji – san to ask the same question…

"**I think there's a party going in there!" **Hanji was there drooling with excitement. I guess it was her Titan radar tingling.

It would be no use if we all keep our speed like this. Like there's nothing to be alarmed off. **"I'll go and see what's happening!" **With my horse still running at full speed, I managed to stand on top of the horse and landed my 3DMG to some house. With that I used some momentum and minimal gas. I need to get there as fast as I can without exhausting my gas.

"**That stupid brat…" **Levi said to himself.

"**She knows what to do, don't worry about YOUR girl." **Erwin said it rather with a slight and teasing smile.

"**What did you just said?" **Levi's face grew gloomy.

"**Nah, never mind. I was just trying to say that Crimson can take care of herself. In fact she has a lot more of Titan kill count than you."**

Levi grew much irritated because of what Erwin said. **"I'll get going to. Inform me whenever you're inside the wall. They need our assistance right now." **With that Levi went going as well. Maneuvering from wall to wall as he killed Titans along the way.

**XxXxXxxxxxXXXxxxxXXxxXXxX**

I arrived up the wall of Trost. But...just what the heck is that Titan doing? Carrying that giant boulder. Is it planning to… Impossible! Not far from me, I saw Rico, struggling to free herself from the Titan.

I rushed towards the titan to save her. I distracted the Titan by wounding its hand that is holding Rico. The Titan let go of Rico, and luckily I cached her. Wasting no time, with Rico in my back, I went straight for the Titans nape. And that another Titan is down.

"**Rico! What the hell is happening, why that Titan is carrying the boulder?" **This is too much, I can't be usual calm me. People were eaten from left to right.

"**T..That… Titan! That Titan is helping us cover the breach!" **

"**Just what the heck does that mean! It is impossible for goodness sake!"**

"**It is Eren.. Eren is the…" **With that Rico lost her consciousness. 

I entrusted Rico to an officer and went to help the soldiers. **"**

"**This can't be, impossible… It is happening again." **Soldiers we're exposing themselves to the Titans. Are they trying to protect that Titan?!

Without me noticing, the Titan carrying the boulder reached the breached wall and dropped the boulder in it, big time. I was about to approach that Titan, and slice it's nape, I guess my instinct had me going again.

I was stopped upon the next scene. **"This can't be. A human… inside that Titan?" **The Titan seems to exhaust itself, just a few seconds, a human emerged from the Titan's nape.

I was really out of my mind that I didn't noticed that the human and 2 other soldiers we're surrounded by two towering Titans.

"**Shit, I won't make it there!" **Just when I was about to drag myself to death. Someone saved them…

"**Levi Heichou!" **As expected of him, stealing my spotlight.

He looked at me and I can promise he mouthed the words: "you little cry baby"

I swear I'll get back on him!

Eh, wait is that? Eren? The trainee soldier? Is he the human Titan? This is too much!

"**The three of you… can someone explain to me what the heck is happening?" **He asked the three trainees, and if I remember it right, they are Mikasa and Armin.

Levi… Squinty - san, stood on top of the Titan he just slayed. Dreaming of becoming tall again?

Before I overthink things again, a Titan stood in front of me. **"Shit, my reflex isn't helping at all!" **I actually gave up at that moment. **"I would be eaten anyways."** I said to myself… at that moment, my vision turned to white…

"**Vincent… help… help me…"**

**XXXxXXxXXXXxxxXXxxXXXxXXXx**

(flashback)

"**That hurts…" **Just as after I was thrown by those soldiers, another pale boy was thrown outside as well.

I my Mom's voice, she is crying. Still I can't process what is happening.

The soldiers faced their back to me. **"Wings of freedom eh? I'll remember these idiotic people…"**

"**Crimson! Be strong! I know you'll survive! Stay strong, I love you!" **With that the gate was completely closed.

"**Mom.. why…" **I was thrown outside the walls, outside the safety of my village. I can still hear my mom from the other side, crying… I tried to hold back my tears. I know much better that crying won't get me anywhere…

I don't really have any idea what is happening. Mom said she did this so I can continue living, without the threat of being killed. I turned to face the guy thrown outside together with me.

"**Hi! How unfortunate this could be for the both of us." **I stood up and approached him. I offered my hand to help him get up. **"I am Crimson, Crimson Etheridge. Guess we'll be together in this fight for survival."**

He stared at me, it feels like he is boring holes on me. But at the same time it feels like, how I must say this? It felt like I forgot about the situation we're in. Those eyes, he has these weird blue eyes. I t felt like it was really peaceful.

I was back in reality when he grabbed my hand. **"Ah! Then, you're standing." **He dusted himself after he stood up.

Man, can he just atleast tell me his name? **"You know, you won't lose anything if you'll tell me you're…" **Before I can finish my sentence…

"**Crimson… I… am so scared…"** He hugged me, a hug so tight. He buried his head on my left neck. I swear he is crying so much, tears are flowing continuously. But, I can feel the fear, the pain the tear has.

I wrapped arms around him and gently patted his back. **"There, there, we'll somehow survive. Just stay strong." **At that time, I also wanted to cry out loud. But seeing this man. Who depends his life on me, I can't act weak and useless. **"We must survive and know why they did this to us. So… stay strong."**

"**I… I am Vincent Ralh… please… please protect me." **His hug tightened even more.

8 days has passed. My food is good for two weeks, but it is unethical to starve my buddy. My buddy whom hasn't talked even a proper sentence. The original plan was to keep walking until we reach another town. I think it is Zhiganshima. So atleast we can took a hiding and make soldier notice us, and hoping they'll come and rescue us.

But here we are, on top of a tree in an open field, with no single man made structure. **"If we'll get eaten, atleast I need to fight dying!" **I drew out the blades I got from the lazy booze drinking soldiers.

(flashback)

"**If you don't plan on using those, then give that to me!" **I was so angry that these soldiers don't care about protecting the people. And worse not caring about getting rid of the Titans!

"**There, there. Take these blades and run back crying to your Mom, you pimp head!" **The soldier handed the pair of blades to me and patted my head. This further provoked me.

I kicked him in the nuts and run away. **"I'll make sure I won't be like them, fucking bastards!"**

I once respected those soldiers because they're fight and live for something (well some of them). But seeing those lazy soldiers and the soldiers who threw us outside the walls, I don't think of ever trusting them anymore.

(back from the situation)

Just when I was about to jump and slay the Titan… Vincent grabbed my arm.

"**I'll... I'll protect you… Crimson!"**

**XxxxXXXXXXxXXXxxxxxXX**

"**Crimson! Get yourself together! What's happening to you!"** I snapped back to reality hearing that voice.

In front of me, I saw Heichou protecting me from three Titans. **"I… I don't know…" **For real, I really don't know what's happening to me. I was just kneeling there, and I can't even lift a finger.

"**Tch, this is not your usual self, you cry baby." **He looked at me different than before. Sure he is angry and disappointed. But this time it's quite different. It's like he cares, he cares for me. **"Come on! Get your ass moving!" **

I really wanted to apologize at that moment, but I really can't move at that moment. I just wanted to stare at him. Because I feel rest assured that he'll be there to protect me.

Just about he was to face me and started to lecture me in the middle of a battle field. **"If you'll be like that and act like an ass.." **I saw an aberrant that leapt from the tower, now jumping towards our direction.

"**Must save you…" **I gathered all my strength and grabbed Heichou.

"**What the…" **before he can say something, I've grabbed him by his waist. I hooked my wire to the wall. Thus, saving the both of us. But still, that Titan is a unique one. Fast, and has reflexes.

"**I need to get that Titan dead!" **

I aimed my wires specifically to land on that Titan's eyes. **"Gotcha!" **Now pulling myself towards the Titan, I let out some of my gas to help me go up and slice the Titan's nape.

Its blood literally bathed me. **"It has been a while… Vincent… are you watching me?" **I looked up at the sky. It seems as it's mocking me. While soldiers are dying around me, the sky was there, being its usual self. Very peaceful.

"**Crimson! Are you out of your mind?" **As I looked at my side, there was Heichou. His face really is funny, especially when he is angry. I wish I have the energy to tease him now.

I waved at him** "Yo! I am just…" **My vision started to blur, my surrounding is spinning. Before I know, I am unconscious.

"**Crimson!" "Crimson – chan! Are you ok?" **I swear I can hear Hanji and Levi. That's good to know. Atleast I know that they care.

**XXxXxXxxxxxxXxxxxXxxx**

(flashback)

"**Crimson… run!" **I saw Vincent from afar.

No… No… This can't be happening… **"Vincent! Stay still! I'll save you!" **I ran towards him. But someone grabbed me and prevented me from advancing.

"**Don't be an idiot, there's no way of saving him!" **Some man pulled me up on his horse.

I saw Vincent from afar, his legs and right arm torn by several titans. **"This isn't right, Vincent! Vincent!" **I managed to get myself off the horse. As I was about to rush to Vincent, a Titan was holding him by his still intact left arm.

The Titan opened his mouth wide open. Vincent looked in my way. With those same beautiful blue eyes. **"Crimson, keep… keep fighting!" **With those last words of him, he was swallowed by the Titan.

"**Impossible… impossible…" **My knees felt like it lost its will to stand. I fell down kneeling on the ground. Not knowing where to get strength. **"You'll pay for this, you'll pay for this… stupid monsters…"**

Thick fog started to form around the plain where I am. I can't remember anything. The only thing I can remember is, blood… flesh… killing… and Vincent, who is dead. **"This is insane, everyone's insane…Did I do all of these?"**

I got the blades which were lying near me. **"My life, my life is useless."** I positioned the blade, making sure it would be a once strike kill through my chest. **"See you on the other side, Vincent…"**

**XxXxXXXXxxxxxXxxxxx**

"**That again? Crap dreaming about that again?" **I woke up in a familiar place, I just can't remember where. I still feel a little lightheaded.** "Shit, my head hurts like hell."**

"**Finally awake, crybaby." **Levi was there in his table, with his legs raised up in the table. Sipping his tea occasionally.

"**What am I doing in here?" **Really, why the hell HERE.

Levi stood up and walked towards me. He went near, too near that our faces were just inches apart. **"Just to keep you safe."**

I was taken back from that. I won't lie that I blushed with that statement. **"From… from what?!"**

"**You had THOSE tendencies again. Better control it, or else, you know what'll happen next."**

"**Dang it, why now? After 6 years?" **I balled my fist, and hit my knee repeatedly. **"Why, why…"**

Levi sat next to me. **"You'll find a way to control it again. No worries. You crybaby." **He grabbed my shoulder and made me lean on his shoulders.

"**I… I am not a crybaby, you squint!" **This is too much, treated like a kid again!

Few minutes have passed and there was knock on the door. After Levi allowed him to enter…

"**Levi Heichou, it's about time he wakes up." **So it was Nanaba – san. **"Hi there Crimson – san, do you feel better?"**

I gave him a reassuring smile. **"Yep, a lot better."**

"**Enough with the chitchat." **Levi surprisingly, carefully supported my head and leaned it to the pillow. **"I'll go to that human's cell. You Crimson, go to the headquarters with the Nanaba to get the reports."**

"**Yeah, I'll do it Squinty – san. See you around!"**

We went to the inner wall's dungeon. And we parted ways in the entrance. Seeing him enter the dark dungeon, I kinda feel worried.

"**Are you ok, Crimson – san?" **Ah I actually forgot about Nanaba, silly me.

"**Yep, better than ever." **I patted his shoulder. **"Let's go?"**

Nanaba just gave a nod as a yes.

One last peak at the dungeon's entrance. **"Thank you, Rivaille – kun…"**

**XxXxXXxxXXXxxxxxx**

Inside the dungeon, Levi is accompanied by one of the guard when…

"_Thank you, Rivaille – kun…"_

Levi was stopped with what he heard.

"**Hoi you silly guard. Have you heard someone calling me?" **

The guard who flinched with Levi's really scary aura was almost left dumb in his position. **"I.. I hear nothing sir!"**

"**Hmmm, maybe it really is nothing…"**Levi continued walking thinking about what happened on this day and the voice he heard…

A/M:Hi! everyone! How was my first chapter? how did you find it? I would be so glad and thankful if you leave some comments, suggestion or reaction. Thank you in advance! Fave or Follow me if you like! :) *wink


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After 145 Views, 1 Review, 2 Follows and 2 Favourite, Chapter 2 is here! Sorry for the long wait. I was busy attending a fan event, doing last minute demos and project and this week while writing this chapter, Intramurals week on my school is being held.

Anyways, in this chapter, I'll somehow give a _hint_ of on what level is Levi and Crimson's connection is. Flashback as well cause I love the effect. It gives me the "owh so that's it, I became more excited of who the character is" feels. If you know what I mean. Also, you'll know the true nature and identity of Vincent, Crimson's childhood friend. But that won't be the whole story until the end would be about.

Also, I'll put a bio – data like slum book at the end of the chapter before Author's note or the other way around.

Without further ado, ENJOY!

**(Scouting Legion HQ)**

**(Crimson's POV)**

Seated in my own office's desk, struggling to finish all the work left unattended because of the recent expedition, there was a soft knock on the door. ** "Fuck I am not going to entertain anyone. For Pete's sake I am busy!" **I said to myself, vein popping on my forehead.

There was a knock again, this time, a louder and more urgent like knock. **"Meh, whatever, if he wants he can just…."**

And the door is kicked and went flying towards me. Thank goodness I dodged that and the door just went flying at the window. Though she is sure she heard people outside freak out.

"**kick the door…" **but I actually I kind of wish he didn't. I mean he can just tell it was him and I would gladly open the door, even if I don't feel that well.

And for Pete's sake, it was the fucking squint. That shortie, that Heichou, Rivaille.

"**Hoi, crybaby! Get your ass off and…" **I pushed him against the wall, with force. Levi face stayed the same, gloomy, but I can see in his eyes that he is taken by surprise, startled.

"**What the fuck are you doing Crimson!" **I violently punched the wall on the right side of his face, the wall formed little cracks. Just as Levi lifted his right arm, I grabbed it and raised it above his head.

Just before he could kick me in my leg, I inched my face closer to his, tips of our noses touching. I think his breath became fast and unsteady.

He gasped and closed his eyes, expecting for something. And that made me smirk. **"You know you can try asking nicely even for once." **and I blew air on his right earlobe.

With that I was send flying by his kick landing on my office desk. Dang that hurt a lot.

"**Stupid, I do what I want." **He clicked his tongue probably because he felt defenceless at that moment.

I swear to the man above, and I swear I'll tell this to Hanji. I really laughed my heart out. It was so loud that my fellow soldier came running to check what is happening to the crazy me. Though upon their arrival, Levi send them running away with his famous icy glare.

After the soldier left, the Squint faced me. I tried my best to compose myself and stop laughing. **"Listen, cry baby, I need you to do something very important. You're the only one who can do it."**

His tone has the word "Important" all over it. **"Seems real important, Squinty, so what is it?" **I asked him with curiousness.

"**Meet me this night I front of this HQ, I'll tell it to you at that time." **I just thought of the idea and made a slight nod as a sign of agreement.

He turned to leave but decided to tell him what I have to say. **"Say Rivaille, I was thinking about this for a long time…" **I stand up and walked towards him. I grabbed with my two hands, both of his hands and bring it nearer to me. **"Are you by any chance, a GAY?" **

And that made me flying again with his kick. He finally made his leave not caring what happened to me.

I decided to go to my room to ready myself for what's to happen.

**(Levi's POV)**

"**If this little shit won't fucking open this door, I promise I'll beat the shit out of her." **I knocked for the second time and still, she didn't open the door. It pissed me off real bad so I made a step back and kicked the door, it went flying to her. I wished at that moment that the door would hit her, but no. Good reflexes as always.

"**Hoi, crybaby! Get your ass off and…" ** I was about to protest of how useless Crimson is for not opening the door when she pushed me against the wall. **"What the fuck are you doing Crimson!" **I protested but she hit her right hand to the wall, the wall made a crack sound. And I was taken by surprise.

Just I was about to push her with my right hand, she grabbed my wrist and raised it above my head. Just about I was to kick her hard on her leg, her face went closer to mine, the tip of our noses touching. Her eyes full of some unexplainable lust. I felt my heart beat faster than usual, and my breathing became unsteady.

I unconsciously closed my eyes, not really knowing why, like waiting for a monster to swallow me whole. Just when I accepted what is about to happen… I let out a gasp. **"You know you can try asking nicely even for once." **and she blew my right earlobe. Reflex worked and I send her flying with a kick, making her land to her desk.

"**Stupid, I do what I want!" **And instead of her crying and pissing her pants, she started laughing her ass off. That is so usual considering she is Crimson. Her laugh is loud enough to alarm soldier to check her out. I sent them away with a single glare.

After the soldier left and Crimson's laugh became lesser, **"Listen, cry baby, I need you to do something very important. You're the only one who can do it."**

She stopped laughed, sat on top of the desk and composed herself. **"Seems real important, Squinty, so what is it?"**

"**Meet me this night I front of this HQ, I'll tell it to you at that time." **She just responded him a "hm" touching her chin and twitching her brow, then a nod, which I think a sign of agreement.

I turned to make my leave when. I was called by her. **"Say Rivaille, I was thinking about this for a long time…" **She stand up and walked towards me. And without me noticing, grabbed both of my hands together… **"Are you by any chance, a GAY?" **

And that made her flying again with my kick. **"Bastard cry baby, what the heck is on her mind."**

I finally made my leave not caring what might the kid's condition is.

"**Are you telling me that you're one of those monsters?" **Vincent just looked at me with sincerity and just nodded. Though I kind of felt guilt that I said "monster" like nothing.

He took a hold of my hand, which I was taken back. **"Are you,… by any chance, afraid of me?" **His whole body started shaking. **"You can kill me with that blade now if you want, I won't blame of hurt you." **Now he is crying a river.

I scratched the back of my neck and went nearer him. **"Man, man, for a being like yourself, you're one of a cry baby." **I enveloped him with a comforting hug, which made him cry even more. **"It is ok, just cry until you're too tired to do so. You'll learn how to deal with everything after this." **

He buried his head on my shoulder and made silent whimpers. At that time, I don't care if my shoulder is dripping wet. What I care is for Vincent's future. What would happen to him, if we'll ever survive this situation we're in. and would we ever survive after all?

Another 2 days has passed, and we're still walking on the open, actually we don't know where we are anymore. The sun shines so bright, that is so beautiful we almost forgot that it is a disadvantage for us.

I was deep on my though when I felt footsteps, and the ground is shaking. **"Shit…" **I grabbed Vincent by the hand and helped him up to the nearest and tallest tree I saw. Just how I admire how disgusting these creatures are, I must first think what to do.

We manage to be up in the tree, just about Titans reached us. Pretty creepy as it sound they are climbing, and they are learning how to.

"**Think, think, think… SHIT!" **I cursed out loud, I really feel frustrated, I can't think of any legit plan. Then I caught a glimpse of my blades hooked on my back. **"If we'll get eaten, at least I need to fight dying!" **I drew out the blades I got from the lazy booze drinking soldiers.

Just when I was about to jump and slay the Titan… Vincent grabbed my arm. **"I'll... I'll protect you… Crimson!"** He looked me in the eyes, with burning will to protect me, to fight. **"No, you can't be…"**

He jumped above the Titans and there was a loud thunder and lightning. A thick veil of smoke appeared, and as the smoke clears, I already expected what I would see. **"So it is true, he is… a Titan…"**

He is tall enough to tower the tree I am in, I guess he is 15m class Titan. He has deep black hair falling down up to his collarbone. His whole jaw and teeth are exposed with sharp teeth to go with. His body, with toned muscles to go with. But his eyes, remained the same, blue and captivating.

He managed to eliminate each Titan one by one. But they keep on coming and coming. Titans are visible from afar. **"Vincent! It is no use, we need to get out of…"** a shadow towered above the tree, and when I turned around, a Titan violently grabbed me.

Having the blades on my hand, I tried slicing my way out, but it was a futile move and it just drained the little energy I have. **"My, my, I guess it is time to give up. I'll just imagine that it would be fun to be inside a Titan's stomach…" **The Titan held me higher and propped open it's disgusting mouth.

I wasn't feeling anything at that moment. I hear and see nothing besides pure white. When, I felt myself like flying and landing to the solid ground. I grunted with pain as I realized I was free from the Titan but lying helplessly on the open ground. Again I yelped with pain as I saw my left arm, deeply wounded by the rock which I suppose wounded me.

Trying to stand, I saw Vincent fighting for our lives a few meters away. His right hand is torn though he is regenerating and there is a Titan biting on his right rib. And I am here, who can't do nothing but piss herself out of fear.

Vincent screamed so loud and it made me come back to my senses. But after the long growl, he fall down, hot steams coming from his body.

A kilometre afar, there was a certain group of Scouting Legion…

"**Why are all those Titans gathered in a single place, with steam in there?" **A certain brown haired woman exclaimed. **"I want to investigate."**

"**Suit yourself, but we're not in with you death gamble." **A soldier said almost in a monotone voice

"**Don't mind it, we'll advance further taking advantage of the situation!" **A blonde tall man who seems to be leader spoke.

A ginger haired girl gasped. **"H… He.. Heichou! Look!"**

Just a few meter from them, they saw a girl trying to get up, and grabbed the blades beside her. And from where the Titans are, the group saw a fallen Titan body. One titan tore the flesh around the nape, where a boy emerge much to their surprise. The titans, little by little, tore the boy's limbs and thighs, making the boy scream with so much pain.

"**Crimson… run!" **The boy screamed towards the girl. His eyes averted to the soldiers, and talked to them using his eyes. **"Please save my friend". **The monotone voiced soldier just clicked his tongue and made his horse ran faster.

"**Vincent! Stay still! I'll save you!" **Just about the hopeless girl ran towards sure death, the man grabbed her and put her up on his horse.

"**Don't be an idiot, there's no way of saving him!" **

The girl, who is burning with desire to save her friend managed to get off the horse she was in. **"This isn't right, Vincent! Vincent!" **She was trying her very best to be there and save her friend, but A titan, holding his friend who only has a single left arm intact to him…

The Titan opened its mouth wide open. Vincent looked at me, obviously with no strength left. But, he smiled, brightly. Tears started to fall on our orbs. **"Crimson, keep… keep fighting!" **With those words, he was swallowed whole by the Titan.

"**Impossible… impossible…" **The girl fell down on her knees. **"You'll pay for this, you'll pay for this… stupid monsters…"**

Thick fog started to form around the plain where they are. The fog started to clear and made everything visible. Much to everyone's surprise, the once black haired girl already have a silver – white hair, shining on the broad daylight.

Her eyes closed, the Titans started to approach her, with great speed. And just when every Titan was just a grasp away from her, she opened her eyes, revealing now her yes, Red, the same shade as her name. Crimson red, blood…

She raised her hand upwards and each Titan around her we're minced to the smallest piece possible. Titan blood spread everywhere… And she is bathing on their blood as well. Emotionless of what she has done, she started to walk to Vincent's body which she managed not to slice together with the Titans. Upon seeing the body, she pulled herself together and woke up from what seems a possession.

"**This is insane, everyone's insane…Did I do all of these?" **She got the blades which are lying near her. **"My life, my life is useless."** She positioned the blade, making sure it would be a once strike kill through her chest. **"See you on the other side, Vincent…"**

But before she can do that, the same soldier who tried to save her kicked the blade away from his hand and hid her nape, making her unconscious.

**(somewhere far from danger)**

"**Levi! Why did you do that! You could have killed her with that blow!" **

"**Idiot glasses, I just made her sleep because she'll surely kill herself if I didn't do that!"**

The girl actually was still kind of awake, and she hears names. **"Levi,… Levi…"**

"**Hoy kid! Are you ok?" **A certain cheerful women asked her.

"**Levi…" **She felt hands hold her right one. **"What is it shitty brat?" **The girl just smiled and muttered. **"Vincent,… must save him…"**

"**Hoi brat! Wake up you delirious brat!" **A voice which has worried written all over it woke me up. I felt someone shaking me as if trying to wake me up with urgency.

Slowly, I adjusted my eyes to the blinding sunshine coming from the window. **"That shit dream again… dang it…" **I placed my hand in my forehead, realizing how much I am sweating and at the same time, I feel so, cold and numb, and I am panting trying to catch my breath.

Remembering what my dream is about, I started to cry, silently but the tears just won't stop. I averted my eyes away from the window and much to my surprise, Levi is on top of me.

My vision finally returned to normal and what I saw might be one of the rarest things a man can see. His face has worry written all over it. His eyes seem to wait for an answer and his hands we're on my shoulder still shaking me to get me out of my senses.

I just stared at his eyes for a moment, reading what might be inside him as he seems to be telling me something. I raised my left hand and reached for his left cheek.

"**Am… am I alive?" **My voice is the sound of hopelessness. I can't seem to accept which is real and not.

I heard him click his tongue and do his signature "tch" and hopped out of the bed. **"Stupid crybaby, you're alive. Try stabbing yourself if you want to."**

I clutched my hands and gripped my bedding. Maybe my hands we're white and shaking. Levi got off my bed.

"**Hahaha, yeah, you're right. I still got my ass with me in here." **I sat up of my bed, waiting for an expected blow on my nape by the Squint. But instead I saw a hand, being offered to me.

I averted my eyes into his face, he is looking away in his right side, his hands offered to me for help. **"Tsk, don't make me wait get your ass moving, we need to do something very important."**

Even surprised with his suspiciously kind action, I replied with a small smile and grabbed his hand. **"Yes, I am ready, let's get going Squint Heichou."**

"**Bastard." **Feeling pumped up and happy, I've walked forward, advancing him.

I stopped walking for a moment and made a sharp turn. He was merely a foot away from me. **"Say Heichou, what would you do if ever that happens to me again."**

He looks like he is taken by surprise. Nonetheless I expected that reaction. **"My, nevermind tha…"**

"**I'll do something to prove that you might be a great weapon to humanity and you're a harmless being."**

Satisfied with his answer, I started walking again. **"So what's my **_**very important job?"**_

Walking with Erwin and Levi side by side, we're under the dungeon to do some sort of "interview" with someone.

"**So are you fine with this? I can't trust this immediately to Hanji. You know she'll go crazy and dissect the kid right away." **Levi said, his arms crossed.

"**Yup, I can handle this. You know me much you don't even need to ask.**

Tucking the papers on his jacket, Erwin looked to me and gave me a pat on my shoulder. **"Just tell is if you feel troubled."**

"**Yes, Yes Commander!"**

A few more minutes, we've arrived at a certain cellar. Far more isolated from the others. Levi and Erwin glared at the stationed guards. Startled they left immediately with a guard leaving the cellars key to me.

I peeked through the steel bars and saw the sleeping figure of the human Rogue Titan shifter. Yes, I gave him a nickname deal with it.

"**Hey, Commander Erwin, can I take a look at him? He's still sleeping. He'll be as harmless as a baby in this condition." **I positioned the key to the cellar's lock, waiting for the approval to do so.

Erwin looked at Levi who's helping with himself with his coffee. Erwin just sighed and look back at me. He made a slight nod which I assume is a yes.

I made my way to the Titan Shifter's bed as quietly as possible. And the first thing I did was to check his temperature. **"Man… you're burning." **I expected this to happen, 2 consecutive shifting to a Titan. Must have killed himself if he's not that strong willed.

Next is body part. Considering Levi, I won't be surprised if he cut this young boy's limbs to free him from the Titan's nape. Next was vital organs and I am all done. Writing my evaluation on the dashboard, I looked at the two higher ups way.

"**He's gaining consciousness." **I simply said. And with that, I positioned myself in the chair beside the man.

With that the kid seat up on his bed, looking confused on where the hell he is. And he must have a nightmare judging by how he woke up. I went out of the cellar, and quickly locked it. **"Bombard him with your questions now, I'll do my thing later with him. Commander, want some coffee?" **Even without Erwin answering I made my way to where I can get some coffee. I'm pretty worked up just by seeing the young kid having no idea what is he, what is happening to him.

After preparing 3 cups of coffee, because I need to do that myself, I walked back to the cellar. People might poison the three of us for some political reasons. Fuck the government.

"**I… I want to join the Survey Cops and slaughter all the Titans!" **Even on my angle, I can see the burning passion the boy emits. Funny that he is a Titan as well, it is amazing how someone can be devoted to kill them and not just protect themselves from it. Trust me, most of the people in walls are like that. Include me to them, I must say, I won't like, that is the truth.

Atmosphere getting pretty serious, I quietly approached the two higher ups, I placed the cups on the little table beside them. Erwin got one of it and gave me a nod. I guess that was a thank you.

Levi talked about something like, he'll be responsible of Eren if the possibility of him being turned over to our group. **"Crimson, we'll leave. You know what you need to do. Hanji would also be here later, so make everything quick." **

I just gave him a blank look. Because seriously, I was asked to be fast and urgent to get here, but I've waited for an hour to do my job. What the heck.

With that, the two made their leave. I turned my way to the boy, whom I think is Eren if I am not mistaken. I unlocked the cellar, not bothering to lock it again since the boy is already chained on his bed.

"**Eren Yeager, right? Graduated 5****th**** on your class, what an achievement!" **I gave him a smile, just to ease the atmosphere between us.

"**S..Squad Leader Etheridge.." ** Taken by surprise by two reasons: Number One, he knows me. Number two, he is so formal, considering I am just almost 3 years older than him.

Tapping his back with gentle strokes. **"My, my, if it is just us, stop the formality. I feel so old." **With that I felt him ease a little. **"Won't you ask if why the hell I am here?" **My mood shifter from the easy go lucky to a meeting like seriousness I make whenever I plan the expedition with Erwin.

He remained quiet and looked at random things around his cellar. **"Sorry if you felt startled with my presence. But, I was asked to somehow do an interview with you. This'll all be pretty easy, trust me." **I stood up from my chair and went near the cellar. Safety first just in case he went ballistics.

"**No problem Crimson – san. You can ask me anything as long as it would help the group." **So he really wanted to join our group.

"**I'll get things straight. What have you felt or though when you transformed into a Titan. I mean for the first time and the second time?" **there was a short pause from him. He seems to think what he must say. I won't blame him, he must still be shocked with what happened in just a very short time.

"**I.. I actually only remembered when I first transformed into a Titans is that, I am inside a Titan's stomach. And.. I saw people, pieces of them floating around me, a pool of blood… It was horrible, and I was in pain at that time." ** He looked at me and I just nodded so he can continue with his talk. **"With that, I promised to kill all of those Titans, every single one, that I'll kill every one of them."**

I see, it was his resolve, just like Vincent… Satisfied with his first answer. **"How about when you transformed again to cover the breach in Trost? I was a witness when you did that, you look so coold back then."**

There was a small smile on his lips, he seems a bit pleased. **"You see, I also transformed even before that. When we're surrounded by soldiers who's trying to kill me and my 2 friends. But it was a premature transformation. I just though at that moment that I…, no we need to live to fulfil our dreams. To see the world beyond these confining walls, outside these wall's safety."**

His eyes went lively again, matching his blue – green orbs. I felt a little pumped up just hearing his little speech. **"And with your third transformation?" **I asked while writing down on the dashboard everything he is saying.

"**I only though of protecting my friends, and to save humanity…" **

I sat down at the chair beside him. **"How do you trigger your transformation then?"**

He looked down at his right hand. **"By biting my hand… Crimson – san…"**

Enough with those deep – deep – down his feels questions, I made my way asking how is body felt like at the moment and other not so critical and important questions like if he and Mikasa are dating. We had small talk and laughs. And he told me about his dream to be on the outside world. And why does he have this extreme will to kill Titans. Though it was sad, for his Mom to be eaten in front of him.

"**I know how you feel…" ** I placed my hand on his shoulder and though of the things that happened in the past.

"**Uhmm Crimson – san, are you ok?" **I held my head up and gave him a smile, though I think it was a half – hearted one.

"**Ahhh! Yeah I'm good." **I stood up from my chair, feeling a bit weak. **"I'll take my leave now then. I suggest prepare yourself for what's coming." **With that, upon securing the cellar, I took my leave and gave him a small wave, which he gladly returned.

I walked down the lonely and dark pathway of the dungeon. Hoping I was taking the right path leading outside. Man, I'm pretty good with directions, but dang it, I think this is just my 2nd time in this Military Cellar slash dungeon slash prison. **"Man, he's just like Vincent…" **I was pertaining to Eren.

"**Who's fucking like who you stupid cry baby?" **For the past 6 year we're together, I must have prepared for Levi to pop up from nowhere, since he's _small _and looks like a raccoon. But I was still startled.

He was leaning on the pathway's wall **"So how was it?"**

I turned my evaluation open and gave it to him. **"Just as what I expected from a being like him. Though **

**I assume that he might be pretty useless and confused about himself."**

He skimmed through the papers and made a look that is _this is fine for a rushed report _ look.

"**Now if you'll excuse me…" **Dang, I feel drained. I felt a bit tipsy and tripped on my own feet.

Before I hit the ground flat with my face, warmth enveloped my waist. **"Idiot, you obviously don't feel well." **His hands are around my waist, helping me to be back from knees. **"You need to be in military court by afternoon." **He unwrapped his arms around me and leaned back to the wall once again.

"**Yeah, thanks… need to go… Nanaba's waiting."**

A vein popped on the side of his forehead. **"Bastard, I told you to rest."**

"**Don't call me bastard I him to escort me to pass on the report from the expedition! I am not a brat for you to order me like that!" **I shouted towards him. Actually I don't know why I did that. **"Sorry, I must be just tired from everything that happened." **Doing a limp salute, I took my leave walking as fast as my body could.

**A/N:**

And… that's chapter two for you! Is it quite long? Or just boring? I am sorry if it is, I am the _OMG details" _type of writer, teehee 3 I made it quite long because I haven't updated for like a week and a half?

**Anyways, to clear things in this Chapter…**

Crimson's office and her room, is just 3 rooms away from each other. Levi room is just across her bedroom. Though Levi's office and bedroom is in the same place.

Yes, Nanaba is Crimson's _close_ friend. You'll know later at latter chapters XD

Yes, Vincent is a Titan Shifter as well

Crimson is 20, turning 21 yrs old soon.

She's been in the squad for almost 6 years.

Crimson calls Levi and varied ways: Squint, Squinty, Levi, Levi Heichou, Squinty – san. Depending on the scenario's mood.

Levi calls Crimson, crybaby, stupid brat and sometimes calls her Crimson.

Crimson is a squad leader.

Erwin seems to care for Crimson like his own sibling.

**BIOGRAPHY TIME!**

**Name:** Crimson Etehridge

**Originally from:** Wall Maria, Zhiganshima District

**Age:** 20

**Birthday:** June 22

**Parents: Mother:** Still unnamed

** Father:** To be revealed

**Group:** Scouting Legion

**Position:** Squad Leader

**Hair:** Silver-White

**Eyes:** Red

**Height:** 5'7

**Skin:** Pale White

**Favorite Food:** Sweets. She as well as a good drinker. I'll make a filler story for that XD

**Skills:** Specialty on using the 3DMG is shown. She can do lots of kills without using gas. Tactician since Erwin acknowledge her skills. Leader since she is a squad leader.

**Special Skills:** She is a people person. People easily trusts, or admire her. She always smiles at everyone creating a warm mood whenever she is around

**A/N (again):** so that's all I can say for now about the biographies and details.

I hope you liked how the story is going so far. Please tune in for my updates! I promise to all of you that'll do my best.

Suggestion, questions or any comments would help me. I'll take it not just a feedback but a BIG HELP as a new writer.

So please, Follow, Favourite, Review, Rate

**P.S.**

I just wanted to thank my friend XxRockahollicaxX who promoted my 1st chapter together with her latest update. I swear that made a great help. Also, please read her stories. You'll surely enjoy her stories if you're into drama, romance angst Genre, but if not, I think you'll find a good time reading her stories


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO mina! I'm back. I am kinda excited to do an update cause you guys are so heart-warming. I never expected to gain so much support as a newbie. I am so moved (insert my crying face in here) with everything that is happening. Anways next week, I'll have my regular classes again. But I'll update as fast as I can. Because I love you my readers. Hehehe

Enough with the chit – chat. In this chapter, my goal is to do some sneak peak or previews. Sort of like scenarios that would make you think like with questions: "Ehhh who are they? How is Crimson connected to that? Who really is Crimson?" So on and so on. Also I added some little Nanaba-Levi-Crimson scenario in here, though Crimson might not really be involved in it directly.

**Chapter 3**

(yet to be revealed character/s POV)

"**My, my. My beautiful and eloquent daughter, you've grown up to be so beautiful like your Mom…"**

The surrounding was a perfect picture of lifelessness, death, flames and suffering. And in the middle of the room a man who is decorated with rather deep velvet maroon cape and metallic armour sat on his throne made of bones.

The man was staring at a big fire in front of him. In it, was displayed a rather silver – haired beautiful maiden casually walking and talking with her friends.

"**How long do you plan to just observe her from afar?" **A woman, with black hair extending to her body's curvy waist went near the man.

The man went silent for a while as he stare at the fire. **"Time would come, my dear… I need her to be perfectly ready when the time comes."**

"**I see…" **The woman wrapped her arms around the man, which the man returned my placing his hand gently on the woman's arms, caressing it. **"But I just wanted to tell you that your brothers wanted to talk to you."**

"**They'll know what they'll get, stupid power freaks!"**

**XxXxXxXxXxxXXXXxxxxxXXXxXXXXx**

(Crimson POV)

Sitting atop of a tower near our HQ, I was waiting for a certain someone to arrive. But my train of thoughts we're focused on Eren, no it is not just Eren. It was actually about Vincent and Eren, and their abilities.

"**Have I made you wait for so long, Crimson – san?"**

"**No, no, I actually just got in here." **Which was a lie, I was actually just sitting here looking at the stars for a good 1 hour. Not that I mind though. The stars and the night sky are magnificent. Made me forget about everything stressful and shit in life.

"**Lying." **Nanaba knew me better than myself. **"Here." ** He handed me a pack of medicine, sleeping medicine to be exact. I guess I need them back again.

"**Thanks Nanaba."**

He sat beside me, our shoulder barely brushing together. **"Are you bothered by that again?"**

Yes I am, I really am. I gave him a faint smile. **"Yes, you could say that. I guess of all the things that happened brought back the memories."**

Carefully placing his arms around my shoulder, **"You've got a friend here, no worries. You'll never feel alone." **and carefully placed my head on his shoulder.

"**Thanks, Nanaba." **Just I few minutes, I felt kinda dizzy and tired at the same time and gradually fell asleep.

(From someone's view who's watching the two, you know him, hahaha. Clue, he is short. )

"**So it was a date… Tch, dang that kids. Go get a room stupid brats." **The man turned his heel planning to be away from the scenario.

"**Hoi! LEEEVIIIIII!" **A rather excited Hanji went charging to the figure of the humanity's strongest.

He immediately covered her mouth. Hanji uttered under her breath asking for an explanation, noticed a view on the side of her eyes.

Slowly he removed Levi's palm away from her mouth. **"Jealous huh?"**

"**Tch." **He replied with his signature response and finally made his leave.

Hanji made a one last look at the two. **"I smell some complicated romance starting now!" **He sounded way too much cheerful with the given situation. Again it was Hanji. Over reacting was kinda normal if it was her.

**XxXxXxXxXxxXXXXxxxxxXXXxXXXXx**

(Nanaba POV)

I was glad I carried Crimson all the way back here to the HQ without waking her up. **"Crimson, we're here already…" **I whispered on her head that is resting on my right shoulder.

"**Mnnn… Nanaba… I feel like a limp vegetable…Mnnn." **Crimson furthered secured herself on my back by wrapping her shoulder a bit tad tighter.

I chuckled a bit there and adjusted her weight, not which carrying her is a hard thing to do. She is actually pretty light weight considering she stands 5'7 tall and has pretty built up body.

"**As so wish, my princess."**

"**Silly Nanaba.. hehehe…"**

Crimson sound like in the middle of a drunk and drugged to sleep. But still, she's cute for me.

I walked and climbed the stairs of the HQ as quietly as possible. It was around 12 midnight and waking someone might not be a good idea. We reached the third floor where Crimson's room is. **"Crimson – san? We're almost…" **I was stopped on my track when I saw a figure appear from the door just across Crimson's room.

I made myself looks dignified which I am afraid that I probably failed to do so since I care about Crimson to not be disturbed. **"Levi Heichou! Sorry for the intrusion!"**

He started walking towards me. And gave me his usual icy glare. Dang it, 6 years and I still felt the _I might pee in my pants in no time _feel with that stare.

"**How is she?" **Taken by surprise, I stumbled with my words since things are meant to be just kept between…. Friends? Yes friends…

"**She… she said she's just tired so…" **He didn't even let me finish my sentence as he opened the door to Crimson's room.

Taking the clue, I walked Crimson to her room. Heichou surprisingly untucked the blankets from the sides so I can lay Crimson in her bed properly. Carefully, I put her down and gently put the blankets on her.

"**Mnnn, Nanaba… Sweets, omonomonom… Mhnn." **I can't help but let out a giggle. Not caring if Heichou was actually looking at me with _say you death wish kiddo _look. Crimson shifted to position herself to her side. Her hands clutched together to her chest.

I placed her medicines on her side table. Made a quick check on her and seeing she seems fine, I face Heichou and saluted him. Hoping I could take my leave peacefully. But NO.

"**Before you take your leave, I wanted to tell you something." **Cold sweat formed on my temples, this is the same fear when he punished me for my area that I cleaned has some few dust on it. It was scary.

"**S-SIR!" **I made a half shout whisper.

"**Keep an eye on her more from now on. We might not be so sure what might happen if we don't. You know what I mean, don't you?" **So that was it, she's experiencing those tendencies again…

"**Yes sir!"**

He made a one last look at me and made his leave. Seeing him close the door to his room, I also made my way outside Crimson's room. **"You'll get through this again. Just stay strong, Crimson – san…" **I shut the door slowly and quietly as possible. One last look, with satisfaction, I made my way down the floors where my room is.

**XxXxXxXxXxxXXXXxxxxxXXXxXXXXx**

"**I'll never accept this shit you're doing! I know I might just be a nothing, but I am not as cold hearted and selfish as all of you. So before anything else bad happens, stop this nonsense. I beg you!" **

I was kneeling in front of towering Giant humans sitting in their giant elegant marble abodes. The surrounding feels warm, with fires in each tower of the building. But I never felt the sensation. Not now. Not never.

I caught the glimpse of the man across me, eyeing my small figure. Obviously tall (even he is seated) muscular man with long flowing white hair and a white beard. Holding his lightning bolt, he is releasing sparks of electricity as his grip tightens on it.

"**So you're saying your opposing this idea of your superior?" **Said the woman beside him. She has dark hair, large blue eyes. She wears her shear mounted atop her head, and has peacock feathers around her.

Still with my head down. **"As much as I don't want to say it my Lords, yes, I oppose your idea of playing with the lives of the mortals."**

"**You insolent demigod! With all of what've done for you! This would be your comeback?!" **Said another man who wears his crown of ivy, adorned with elaborate details. The wine from his glass which he is holding upon slamming it on the side of his chair.

"**I don't wish to disappoint you my Lords, but I merely speaking in behalf of the mortals. Truthfully I can't let them be like that, I am still one of them."**

I looked at the 12 towering people in front of me. Searching through their eyes to see a signal and let me continue. **"I am not amused of how you want to get rid of humans yet you're the one who made them, US! And what hurt me most is you're doing this because you're all bored, and making the humans suffer is what you do as your past time… Your hobby!?"**

I gave all my gut and energy with what I said. Which I expect nothing but I either get my head cut or thrown to somewhere that I'll be useless. THAT IS MY PLAN. To get thrown to a PLACE where I am useless as that damn musician's lyre.

"**You insolent mortal!" **The man holding the bolt stood up from his abode. He then summoned an eagle, A MONSTROUS EAGLE from nowhere. His hand gestured it to do a direct tackle to me.

I closed my eyes, waiting for my death, a death where I either am ripped to pieces and eaten by the flying being or getting my throat cut. Either way would be a painful one. I swear to God, err wait I am exactly in front of 12 Gods. Dang it.

I prayed for nothing in particular to save me, then a tower of ice water blocked the eagle who was just a feet away from me. From the ice towers emerged ice spikes which gave the eagle the death it was supposed to inflict on me.

"**My, my brother, relax a tad bit. Don't hurt the silver – haired Demi. Her beauty would be a waste. I was planning my son Perseus and her to get married, you know?"**

Dang my life. I don't ever want to marry that damn "so high of himself God". The God who almost killed me seems to relax just a little and got back on his seat.

"**So what must we do with this respectful being?" **Said the person playing with his Lyre.

"**Ask her what she wants. Let us see what must be the most suitable thing to do then." **Said the well-spoken woman who has an owl resting on her shoulders.

They all looked at me waiting for an answer. Seeing that I was given FINALLY (that is what I think) freedom to speak for myself.

"**I WANT TO SHOW YOU ALL DAMN SO HIGH OF YOURSELF GODS WHY THE MORTALS MUST NOT BE TREATED LIKE THIS. LIKE YOUR TOYS, LIKE OBJECTS WITH NO EMOTIONS AND LIFE TO LIVE!" **

The place was filled with silent whispers and murmurs coming from the Gods and their servants, or merely being who happens to eavesdrop.

A smirk emerged from the corner of my lips. The smirk means two things: my last shot of smile before death, or a smile of victory to prove my resolve.

A/N:

And… that ends Chapter 3. Sorry if it might be too short for you. But I can guarantee that the next Chapter would be long. But I dunno if you like reading long chapters. And when I say long, might be more than 4k XD

To clear things up, because I know I suck at narration, Gomen. Yes, If you'll ask if I have a fondness towards Nanaba, yes I do have a little. Can't you just love the guy? The blonde, gentle, calm and collected gentlemen? Can't you? Can't you?

Also, have you noticed at the very start and last part that I was inserting these "Giant" or "powerful characters" without naming who they are? Why you ask? I was thinking of inserting the story bit by bit every chapter or either do a very LONG chapter to discuss the thing. But it might depend on the reviewers (if I have any) the help of my friend, or whatever pops on my little coco shell. Yes, I am not smart I suck in grammar and spelling.

So I am like making another chapter with this note. Might be too long, don't you think? XD

Review, Rate, Follow, Favorite and Share.

I would gladly appreciate any type of cristicism and help from your part, my dear readers. For I am just a mere newbie writer and a girl who can easily be moved and pleased. *sends flying kiss*

Till next chapter!

P.S. Chapter 4 is almost finished, just working on the typos, spacing and additional scenarios and it would be uploaded


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

HI readers. I know, I might type 2 consecutive chapters of some scenes that is like "everyday life in the Scouting legion HQ". I have reasons guys, but first I just wanted to say sorry if I bore you, please hang in a bit in there

So my reasons:

I do follow the anime or manga phase, so we'll see up to what point I'll follow that principle XD

I do these stuff to, I think develop the feeling of Levi towards the OC and vice versa.

Those two are the main reasons. So please forgive your Author – san? Would you? *puppy eyes*

Also, I just discovered while writing this chapter 3 days ago that Nanaba is a FEMALE. I cried al ot, cause she or he errr this is confusing… She became one of my bishie… So for the sake of this story, let us just ASSUME that Nanaba is a male, please?

Anyways, this is the kinda super long Chapter 5 for you. I've put another OC male character here. But I highly doubt he'd be a prominent one though XD

ENJOY!

**Chapter 4**

"**GOOOOODDDDD MOOOOORNIIIIIINGGG! CRIMSON – CHAAAAAAAN!**"

"**Hanji, it's already noon." **There is the energetic Hanji – san barging without notice on my room.

She walked towards me and threw the book I am reading somewhere around the room. **"It's the kids judgement day."**

Owh, that Eren kid. The poor thing. **"In the military court, is it?" **I grabbed my jacket resting on the chair and grabbed my 3DMG on my bedside. **"Who among us would be there?"**

Hanji went nearer to me and adjusted my shirt ruffled by the straps. **"Just the five of us near him, or at least that's the only number of us allowed being in there. There would be some few of our men around"**

"**Hmmm. Ok, let's just go and whatever happens, happen." **I went straight to the door and just about I open it.

"**Wait, Crimson – san!" **Hanji called my attention and I've stopped to portray that I would listen to her. **"Are you feeling well about everything? I mean of what's happening all of a sudden?"**

My, my, worry wart Hanji – san as always. I went towards her and gave her shoulders a firm grip. **"I can control it, Hanji – san. No worries." **I winked at her. **"Let's just go, we'll be late if we don't get our assess moving."**

**XxXxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxXXxxxxx**

"**Please Squad Leader Etheridge, leave your gear from this point!"**

Seeing I can't do anything about it, I discarded my gear letting it fall all over the floor. Portraying that I still don't agree of leaving my gear behind just because we're in the inner walls and we're from the Scouting Legion. Unfair bitches, say that to the fat ass useless king.

"**What can I do? Help yourselves royal protectors of the King, tch!"**

Hanji went ahead of me because she needs to see Eren before the tribunal. As of me, I was kinda late because I need to do something (like helping a lost child) before going to the court. The court guards confirmed my identity and let me through.

"**What is the point if those with the means and power do not fight? If you're afraid to fight for survival, then help me! You… COWARDS!" **and that was the tied up Eren speech that welcomed me.

"**Just shut up and bet everything you have on me!" **it can be clearly seen that this would end with…

"**Shoot him!" **said Commander Nile, and all those riffles we're aimed at Eren.

And Levi came in the scene with a powerful kick direct to Eren. That was the expected thing I was saying, not the military police pointing guns at Eren.

Levi continued punching and kicking the poor thing until even with Nile pleading him to stop because Eren might turn into a Titan because of anger.

Levi just retorted with. **"He might kill 20 Titans during his rampage. His intelligence makes him more a formidable foe. But still no match for me."**

With that no one from the opposing group spoke a single word. Man, that's Levi and the Scouting Legion for you. Erwin then stated his proposal.

"**With the details of Eren's power uncertain, making it dangerous. Thus, I propose Levi to take responsibility of him and embark an expedition with him outside the walls. Him, taking control of his power during that time would determine if he is a threat to humanity."**

Zachary turned his attention to Levi and asked if he can do the task.

"**I am certain I can kill it, but I am not sure if I can do any less." **That was Levi's short, yet it _can make Eren pee in his pants_ answer.

**XxXxXXxxXXxxXxxXXxxxxxxxxxXxx**

It was decided that Eren would be in our custody, which made me really happy. After the verdict was decided Erwin pulled me in the corner to talk to me privately.

"**He looks like Vincent, isn't he?"**

Yes, those crystal eyes (though Eren varies from Green and blue while Vincent's is like a clear sapphire blue) reminds me of him, beside the fact that they are both, Titan shifters… **"Yes, very much." **I forced a smile at the statement made. Though I was happy Eren was saved, I am not very happy of how might the people treat the poor thing. Would he be resented, disgusted by the people, hated, feard?

"**Starting tomorrow, I want you, besides Levi of course, to take care of Eren. That includes accompanying him wherever he might be and helping him during trainings."**

I suddenly felt cheered up upon hearing those request from Erwin. **"Really? I am sooo glad, THANK YOU COMMANDER!" **I forgot the formality and hugged him like he is not my superior. He didn't protest and made a silent chuckle so I suppose it was ok.

**XxXxxXxxxXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxXXX**

As I was ordered, I went alone to check the Scouting Legion HQ before everyone else. Just to make sure. After that I fired a blue smoke signal, meaning the place was safe.

It would probably take half an hour for them to get here so I decided to sleep in the grassy area with flowers surrounding me. **"It won't be bad if I take a short nap, right?" **one, two, three, and I was fast asleep.

**XxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxx**

I stand in the middle of a very dry, lifeless and wide plains. No trees, structure and life, drought land. I felt very limp and lifeless at the sight… I kept on walking and walking hoping to see someone or something else when blaze of fire surrounded me, rendering me to stay where I was standing… I was ready to be burned alive when…

"_**Fate, wake up my dear daughter…"**_ A voice was heard from within the blaze are. And slowly a figure started to form within and emerged to reveal itself. He approached me slowly and when he is just a feet away from me, my entire self lost its sanity. I can't even do anything, and my breathing is very unstable.

The man reached his hand towards me, and gave me the gaze that I won't ever forget…

**XxxxxxXxxxxXxxxx**

I woke up from yet another terrifying dream. I have beads of sweat on my face and my whole body feels so cold, lifeless. And I am still fighting the urge to cry as I tried to catch my breath. Nightmares… all of these happening again after so many years… Why?

And I heard from the ground the sound of horses' steps. That was fast! I stood up and composed myself. I ran to the front of the HQ, just the exact time before they arrived. Thank goodness, because if not, I might be lectured because of tardiness. Everyone went down their horses already. Looking around looking for someone…

"**HOI EREEEEENNNNNN!" **I charged towards Eren gave him a big tight hug. **"My, my, I though you'll get killed by the Squint at that fucking court. Thank goodness you're still back in one piece and I can still train you!" **I released the hug and looked at every bruise the kid has. Damn that Levi, the injuries probably hurt a lot.

"**Really? You'll be the one to train me?" **Eren somehow looked happy and relieved.

I can't help but smile to this kid. **"Yes, yes, I'll be in charge of you. But of course the Squint would be with us all the time."**

Petra went near me and pats my back **"Crimson! Stop calling Corporal Levi like that if you want to end up like Eren."**

I just laughed the thought since I was calling him Squint for a very long time yet I only received looks that can kill and insult as a _reward. _So no biggie.

The whole day was spent by cleaning the whole abandoned castle. As expected with the clean freak Corporal. The sun was already setting when the Squint called this day over.

I saw Eren stretching his back from a long time pulling grasses. **"Eren!"** I went near him and picked him my his waist.

"**Crimson – san what are you doing?!"**

Before he can even protest, I hooked the wires of my gear to the wall and we went up to the highest part of the castle. After I put Eren down. **"It's beautiful, right Eren?"**

Eren looked at me questioning what the hell happened, but when he looked at where I am looking… **"You're right… it's magnificent!"**

It was the sunset. The colors, blue, orange, pink and peach are fighting for dominance. That's what makes it beautiful. **"You know Eren, it is very rare for us, Scouting Legion Soldiers to enjoy luxury such like this sunset. You need to sometimes relax and appreciate every little you can appreciate." **I pat his shoulder trying to say that he can relax.

"**Tomorrow, training would start Eren. So rest early, got it?"**

"**Y… yes… Crimson – sensei!"**

"**What did I say about formalities? Just Crimson – san is enough. No superior shits, ok?" **I flashed him my famous smile.

I probably saw him blush but he looked away immediately. I just laughed at the act and he immediately joined with the laugh. The giggles made a sweet ear pleasing blend.

**(Not far from where Crimson and Eren is)**

Crimson and Eren, not being aware that they are watched by a pair of keen eyes…

"**Levi, stop staring like that. You'll melt Crimson if you don't stop." **Hanji teasingly said the _supposedly joke _while poking the Corporal on his shoulders.

"**Shut up, Shitty Glasses. I am just keeping an eye on that Eren."**

Hanji stopped poking the Corporal. **"My, my, if that's what you want." **And took her leave.

Levi took a last look at the two atop of the castle. **"She better not be attached to that Eren…" **He saw Crimson looked at his way.

Crimson waved at the Corporal. **"Hoooiiiiii Squinty –saannnn! Is it dinner time?!"**

He just rolled his eyes and walked away. He clicked his tongue and **"Stupid cry baby."**

**(Crimson's POV)**

While having a good laugh with Eren above the castle, I caught a glimpse of the Corporal. I waved at him and said **"Hoooiiiiii Squinty –saannnn! Is it dinner time?!" **because I am really starving as hell.

He just rolled his eyes and murmured words I can't comprehend. Acting like who he is, I just told myself. **"Eren, hold on tight."**

"**EHH! AGAIN?!"**

**XxxxxxxXxxxXXXxxxxxXXxxxxxXXX**

The next day….

We just came back from where the captured experimental Titans are held captive. But what we've only saw was bones of the Titans and steams everywhere. As expected, those we're killed by a traitor. I expected this… whoever that damn traitor, the one is brave enough to live inside these walls.

Hanji sulking in the corner because her precious Titans we're killed before she can even discover anything new about them. I bet the King would shit about these because we again failed and wasted resources. As for the most of masses, they'll say again that we're stupid soldiers and just wasting their taxes. Fuck them then, get eaten by Titans if they may.

Back to where I am right now…

"**Eren! I know you're a Titan shifter, but if you can't use the gear perfectly, you'll end up as a mere Titan food!"**

I decided to train Eren first and foremost to improve his usage of the gear. Because the last time he used the gear for battle, he got his limbs chomped down by a Titan and eaten by another one in the process.

"**I'm trying my best!"**

He tried to hook his wires again. One wire first and when he gain the momentum, he'll launch the other one, thus advancing faster and using lesser gas.

But when he launched the other wire, it seems it jammed and didn't hook to the wall He's in the 6th floor for Pete's sake. Even if he's a Titan's shifter, he'll surely die.

"**SHIT!" **we said in unison.

But instead of watching him fall. I acted fast. Using gas, and applying the basic physics to gain velocity and speed defying the gravity (I just copied how Hanji says how things work when you move with the gear, I am not that scientific to begin with) I caught Eren at the right time.

"**Got you, that was real close!" **I held close Eren (I am supporting his whole body plus his gear on top of me). And we just need to…

And my wires loosen its hook and we went falling down. Shit, we have no choice. **"Eren hook your wires wherever. Don't ask anymore." **He did what I say and I hooked my wires to the nearest wall as well.

Perfect timing, we're just a floor away from the hard ground. But the problem is….

"**We're trapped with each other. Dang it. Are you ok Eren?" **I checked Eren's condition. Because clearly at this moment, Eren being fine is much more important than me being fine.

Our wires wrapped us together in a manner that' we can't move anymore. We were hanging in a position that I am on top of him.

I checked his condition once more, with the minimal movement I can do, being careful that we might have a hard fall.

"**I… I… am fine, C…Cri.. Crimson – san." **Owh he is blushing. I just realized that our position is kinda… awkward?

Ok… ok… ok… we're not ok. I pulled out a knife from my back which I managed to pull out with the minimal movements I can manage. **"Eren, I need you to trust me. I'll try to cut some of the wires to free us. And while I do that, give your full attention to your wires clanged on the wall.**

He just nod at my orders. I started to cut the wire which is attached to my left gear. a few more moments of struggling… **"It's no use. I'm tired…"**

"**Crimson – san, I have a proposal! Actually I won't bother to ask."**

"**Hm?" **Before I can even think of what he might mean. He released his wires from the wall and we fell hard on the ground. Him taking almost all the blow since he sacrificed himself to save me.

"**Hoi Eren! Just what the hell is that?! I know you're a fucking Titan but you can still get killed my mortal injuries, damn it!" **I shook his body to awaken him. He flinched with my shake and pain, which gave me a little feel of relief.

"**Crimson – san, I am seriously fine, for real. Though..." **His face looked at his right, and I followed his track.

What I saw is a Hanji jumping and screaming all over the place, her face flushed. An Erwin looking up at the sky. A Mike sniffing of something nothing in particular. A Petra sweating, shaking and blushing. Gunther and Erd had the reserved reaction but shock was obviously evident. Auruo as expected bit his tongue again.

"**Just what the heck is the entire ruckus all ab..." **Levi emerged from all the tall figure of men in front of me and Eren.

Uh, oh, the Squint. I hope he don't get the wrong idea… **"Ahhh! Squinty – san! You see I was training with Eren and when he was about to fall from the topmost of the castle I saved him but ended up being trapped together. I swear I tried to save him but he took the fall I am sorry. I am willing to clean the stable if it's..." **I talked and talked nonstop trying to stop what I expected coming. Maybe a hit on my head or a kick on my gut. Any of the two would probably hurt a lot.

"**Are you two both fine?" **I tilted my head to my side with confusion. Just what the heck happened with my kick or punch? Not finding any appropriate words to say, I just nodded to say we are fine.

"**HANJI – SAAAANNNN! STOP JERKING AROUND AND HELP US!" **I yelled particularly at the giddy Hanji.

Sheesh, the woman's hopeless. Just why the heck is she even so happy about it? Seeing she won't help me, Gunther and Erd, shortly followed by Erwin helped me and Eren to at least loosen the wires a bit as much as we can. But dark started eating the light and it's already getting late. Still, we're still trapped together.

"**Eren, I hope you're not the type to be turned on with roped tied together at us. Just like what I read from the novel…" **And Eren's faced flushed his darkest red. Everyone face was also in shock. I didn't realize how perverted I sound to them and Eren.

I just shrugged off theidea since I can't do anything more of what has been said.**"Eren, are you by any chance heavier than 70 kg?"**

"**I guess just 63, I probably lost some when I shifter into a …. WOAH!"**

And Eren was in my arms. We all managed to get the wires loose and I was able to stand.

"**Eren, you're lighter than what I've imagined!"**

Levi walked nearer to us. He then grabbed Eren by his hair, which made the poor kid flinch with fear. **"Stupid brat." **After saying that, he snapped the kids neck and a loud crack was hear.

"**What the fuck Levi! What was that for!" **Really, just what the fuck? Eren was there, unconscious on my arms.

Hanji came running towards me, hyperventilating and all. Probably because her precious specimen is knocked unconscious.

Levi after what he has done just faced his back to me, and as him hurting such person who is _hope of humanity, _I kicked his _humanity _then run fast to the infirmary to check on the poor Eren with Levi.

(POV from the man kicked on his _humanity)_

"**Th… that damn… BRAT!"" **Levi screamed with all his might, his knees on his stomach, trying to fight the pain, and struggling on the ground.

"**He… Heichou! Are you all right?!" **Petra came running to help, quickly followed by the rest of his squad.

**XxxxxxxXxxxXXXxxxxxXXxxxxxXXX**

At the infirmary, seeing that Eren's neck is all well but fine, Crimson and Hanji looked intently at the still sleeping figure.

"**Hanji..." **I started shaking uncontrollably. **"I… I'm… scared…" **I started to cry silently, trying not to wake up the tired figure together with us.

Hanji clumsily left her clipboard on the table and hugged me. **"Crimson, why are you scared?"**

"**When I saw Eren, threatened to be killed, hated and feared by everyone… I felt… I would be treated much worse… I am so scared Hanji…" **Cannot fathom what I am exactly feeling at the moment, I cried now with loud whimpers and sobs.

She lightly tapped my back, and with soothing sensation. **"Having those tendencies again?"**

I just nodded with agreement. Not finding any right word to say or to even explain, I feel so tired at that moment. But I managed to say some words… **"I am not a… monster, am I?"**

"**No, no, no one's a monster, as long as they have this." **Hanji pointed at my heart. She smiled and tapped my head. Like a mother figure, I was easily relieved by her simple gestures.

"**Hanji… Thank you…" **I wiped my tears from my red orbs. **"Say Hanji.. I have two proposals for you…"**

I swear I saw Hanji's inner freak self popout of her body with those words I've said…

**XxXxXXxxxxxxxxxXXXxXXxxXxxXX**

Everyone is gathered at the Dining hall for breakfast. Nanaba on my right and Hanji on my left. Hanji still seems bothered, I have some guesses, but I assumed it was still about her precious Titans assassinated by a traitor.

Seated across me were Erd and Petra. Having their little chitchat which I don't care what is about. I just liked the sight that people are at ease at times like this.

Erwin emerged from the main door. He cleared his throat and clapped his big hands together to catch everyone's attention. **"Tonight we'll be in the plaza. The 104****th**** squad would hold their graduation…" **He paused for a moment, looking at the papers in his hand. **"Again, we're hopeful to have some new graduates join us. And Crimson!"**

Erwin called for my name while I was about to indulge the big chunk of bread to my mouth. **"Yes Commander Erwin?" **I saluted, though still seated and chomped my way with the bread anyways.

He let out a gentle sigh, he seems not particularly angry but more like surprised. **"May I ask if you've finished the written report and proposals to be given to the King?"**

"**Yes, Erwin, even it might sound useless because the damn King won't even read the whole thing I did." **Yes, I don't give a fuck about the kick. Suck his that big fat ass King.

"**Please bring those papers to the palace. I expect you to be back at late afternoon so you would be present tonight as well."**

I stood up, trying to inject that I was startled beyond my limit. But seeing complaining won't do anything, I just nod with agreement.

**(Crimson POV)**

"**Hoi Nile!" **I saw Nile standing infront of the Palace. I went down my horse, but to my surprise, a Military Police Guard pushed me. I was pushed back to my horse which made my horse neigh.

"**How dare you call Commander Nile like that!" **He shouted at me, with all his _don't fuck with the Commander like that cause I'll kill you_ tone.

"**Enough of that newbie Cadet."**

"**But… Commander!"**

"**I said it is enough!" **Nile's voice still composed but authority was very evident.

I just sigh at the sight. I then remove my 3DMG and handed it to the other cadet. And for extra security purposes a female cadet made a thorough body check. Giving her higher officer a nod, a pair of male Cadet guided me through a path where I'll probably end up facing the King.

We've finally reached an enormous golden double door. I guess this is the fucked up King's room. I've been many times. But I really don't care remembering how everything looked like.

One cadet knocked. **"Your Majesty, Squad Leader Etheridge is here to report." **The cadet's voice is curt, but I can feel that he's not really into where he is. I mean, who'll be happy to serve a fucked up King. Probably the ones who wants to confine to the safety of the inner walls.

"**Let her in." **The King simply stated.

I slowly proceed towards the enormous seat of the King and gave a limp in genuine salute. I better salute at a wild wolf rather than a fucked up King. **"Good day, our King. I wish to hand down these reports of Scouting Legion about our previous and future planned activities."**

He nod and took that as a yes for me to go forward and hand him down the papers. **"We'll be very glad to work for you and have your support on our future." **You useless King! Go to hell!

He clumsily flipped each and every page. But I am sure, he's really not reading the report. He then proceed to pass the bunch of papers to the assistant on his right. **"Thank you, Squad Leader Etheridge. I'll just inform your group about my decision you make take your leave."**

Finally I can leave, earlier than I expected. **"Our pleasure to serve you, Majesty." **I saluted and take my leave. The guards seems to be alerted because they opened the door before I informed them to do so.

The same pair of cadets assisted me through the never ending long hallways, when a certain blonde dressing rather over than the usual walked past us. I didn't bother to look back, just because I don't care. When…

"**Ehh… please wait… beautiful maiden with silver hair!"**

I kept my back face the direction where the voice came from. But I stopped walking when I heard fast sound of steps approaching.

"**I… I… am glad I've seen you again here, Squad Leader Etheridge." **He stood in front of me with good distance as he tried to catch his breath. His guards together with his butler came running to him.

"**Master, you must not go running around like that. Something might happen to you!" **Said his butler.

I looked straight to the blonde's eyes. Thinking who he is… **"Pardon me sir, but do we happen to know each other?"**

He took a hold of my right hand using both of his, and went closer to him. Everybody in the scene flinched with surprise. **"Crimson! It's me, two months ago! You helped me find the right way when I was lost in the suburbs of the city!"**

Owh now I remember. **"Ahhh! Roberto! The one who saved when a group of thugs robbed and beat the shit out of you?"**

And everyone on the room fell into silence. **"Ehhh you see Crimson - san, you can say that in silence, it is kinda embarrassing." **He scratched his head and blushes a bright shade of red.

I guess I am really inconsiderate to even say that. **"Well, sorry for that. But I need to take my leave, if you may?" **I gently pulled my hand from his hold. I started to walk and the cadets followed me, but I made a last stop and asked him. **"What are you doing here anyways, Roberto?"**

And instead Alfred answer me. **"Insolent soldier! Don't you know he is the Prince?!"**

"_**Owh fuck…" **_I said to myself while staring blankly at nothing in particular.

**XxxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxx**

"**I'm back!" **I said to no particular person. I passed on my horse to the cadet nearby and went straight inside the HQ to get some little rest in my room. On my ways, some people greeted me whom I responded with my best smile and wave. Then finally when I've reached my room I felt so tired than I went towards my bed, crawling and managed to get myself together in the bed, not removing my boots and gear. I was about to doze off when…

"**WAAAA! Crimson – san! Waaaaaa!" **and there was Hanji, frantically crying and screaming.

"**Hanji, I am trying to sleep… and the graduation would be later this evening…" **I covered my head with the pillow.

"**Eren's still unconscious!"**

"**WHAT!?" **and that single statement woke me up.

"**But he is fine! I just can't let that Rivaille get away with this! I need to do something!"**

I sat up from my bed and removed my gear. I proceed to place them on the table. I removed my jacket then and placed it on the chair. **"So what do you want?"**

"**Ehehehehe… I knew you'l be interested Crimson… What do you need to do? Catch a cockroach!"**

My eyes widen. Owh goodness, Hanji, I hope you're not planning _that. _But somehow, I feel encouraged to still do that. **"What the hell do you mean?!"**

**XxXXxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxXxxxxxx**

(later that late afternoon)

(Levi POV)

I was really busy looking through the papers in my office. All of these works are piled up to me. **"Ugh, I need coffee…"**

I stand up to get the coffee on the drawer nearby when… **"WHAT THE FUUUUUUUCKKKK!"**

And there is a fucking big, with yellow stripes cockroach crawling near the drawer. And it seem it was startled and started to spread its wings. **"FUCK"**

And the cockroach went flying towards me. And landed on my nose. **"Get off you damn fucking COCKROACHHHH! I'LL DEFINITELY CUT YOU TO PIECES!"**

When I shooed it away, I thought it was over but...

It went flying to my jacket, to my cloak, to my gear, to my books, to my favourite coffee mug, and to my feather duster!

"**FUCK YOU DAMN COCKROACH I'M REALLY GONNA KILL YOU NOW!" **I then grabbed my blades, (which was the only thing untouched by the cockroach) and made my fighting pose. (Levilution)

But I felt something crawling inside my clothes. **"WHAT THE FUCK HOW DID EVEN THE FUCKED UP COCKROACH GET INSIDE MY CLOTHES. WHAT THE HELL JUST LET ME DIE!"**

(outside Levi's room)

(Various People POV from Various Places)

**(Eren in the infirmary)**

"**Why the heck is Corporal screaming in his room like a girl in her puberty?" **said Eren who seems to woke up from his slumber by the Corporal's frantic screams.

And a loud sound of something falling and being sliced resound the whole HQ. **"Just what the heck?!"**

**(in the dining hall where everyone is preparing to eat dinner)**

"**Just what the heck is that!"** said a random soldier.

***sniff sniff "It's Levi." **Said Mike who's occupied sniffing the food for tonight.

"**Probably, the noise seems to come from his room." **Erwin calmly sips tea from his cup.

"**Is that even possible? I never expected Corporal would sound like a teenage girl and scream like that!" **Said Auruo who's drinking some water and got his by Petra.

Petra continuously hit Auruo not caring if his tongue is bleeding good time. **"Don't you talk like that about Heichou!"**

Hanji and Crimson entered the Dining Area's premise, while giggling and looking at each other, hand in hand.

"**Hanji, Crimson!" **Erwin firmly said.

The two still laughing, **"Yes Erwin?" **said the Hanji who's already having difficulty from laughing too much.

"**Go check out what the heck's with Levi. Tell him we need to hurry and go to the Trainee's graduation."**

"**YES SIR!" **Hanji and Crimson said in unison, sounding rather too excited.

As they made their way at the upper floors…

"**What a funny skit to pull off this time. I am kinda impressed and entertained with it. This is far better than what happened last year." **Erwin chuckled a bit and had a little blush on his cheek.

**XxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX**

**(Crimson POV)**

"**Hanji, I'll go alone this time. The squint might get suspicious if we go together."**

"**B… But… I wanted to see the fun!" **Hanji retorted by stomping her feet repeatedly.

I just crossed my arm and raised my brow at her. Upon seeing why she must follow me…

"**Ok, ok, for the sake of research and Titans." **She then sped off back to the Dining hall.

I faced the door or the Squint's door. I still hear ruckus of falling objects and objects being sliced. It was too much for something like… cockroach. Oopps… don't mean to say that. Ahehehe.

I, then opened the door of his room. **"Hoi Squinty – san! Just what the hell…" **and I was stopped at mid-sentence when the man tackled and hugged me… crying.

"**Waaaaa! Crimson! Just get that cockroach away from here!"**

The room is the perfect definition of "RUINED". The table sliced in half, books scattered and torn, paper spread at the floor, ink oozing from the table that is split in half. Everything is a ruckus.

But what mostly concerns me is the man who's holding me and crying. **"Hoi Squinty – san, you're not a man if you're going to cry something like a cockroach."**

He then further tightened his grip on my waist.

I can't help but laugh at this scene. I wonder how much I would gain if I sell this story to some random soldiers? But that would be pretty inhumane right? I patter his head and as I do so, he looked up at me. His eyes boring through my orbs. Dang it, tears are really flowing non – stop from his eyes.

I just sigh with the scene. **"Ok, ok we'll get rid of that roach." **I pulled out a small knife from my back. And when I saw the cockroach casually crawling in the floor, with my precise precision, I threw my knife towards it. **"And… perfect, it's dead! See? Take a look!"**

"**It's gross, no way I'll look at that!"**

What the heck, a little girl is far more courageous if you'll do a comparison this time.

"**Ummm, Squinty – san?" **I stopped mid sentence, to think of proper words to say. **"Your face is groping my breast?"**

And another loud screech of scream can be heard at the entity of the HQ

**XxXxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXx**

"**My dear, isn't it too much to send a cockroach just to help punish the man?"**

"**No, my dear, as long as it is for my dear daughter." **A man watching the scene through a big fire laughed casually as he took a big gulf from his cup.

Author's Note (again, yeah I know, gomen XD):

Hello! So how was the full of "fillers" chapter?

Is the me who's trying to write funny and comical stuff, came good?

Please tell me. Rate, Read, Share, Review, Favourite. I'd love to hear from you.

Also to clear some stuff that might confuse you.

Crimson talks with curses even though she might be the sweet woman who has the smiles all the time. Maybe the reasons is, my definition of sweetness is not the typical type? Ehehehe

And Alfred, the King's son. I made him up to be included with my story for the purpose of maybe, another person who'll be into the very charming Crimson? You'll see soon. I'll make a chapter with him with kinda major contribution.

Of Course, the sort of prank using a cockroach is planned by no other than Hanji and Crimson. No one messes with Hanji's specimen and Crimson's trainee. Got it? Good XD

And the last scene is the same one watching a "silver haired maiden" from a big fire. And yes, he went through the 'little" effort of sending a special pest to help Crimson on her plan.

Next chapter would start with the scene when the proper graduation of 104th Trainees commences.

Tune in!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author/s Message:**

We've met again, everyone I am on my 5th Chapter and we're already at the "practice expedition" phrase as Erwin said. Sorry that it took a long time to update, I was supposed to update yesterday but I forgot that I still must reread and correct some stuffs before posting, hope it's just ok?

So who had a good laugh with the "cockroach scene" last chapter, my friend and I had a good time discussing what to put in that scene, hahaha.

Well I am babbling too much, gomen XD This Chapter is kinda cut short because it seems not right to add more scenarios in here. And I am trying to do the owh so famous "SNK cliff hang" feel. I know that you've felt that, especially if you watch the anime ?

Well, without further ado, Chapter 5 is here. Please ENJOY

**Chapter 5**

(At the Scouting Legion HQ)

**"Oi Squinty - san. Get your ass off. Erwin - san needs you to get moving. The graduation of the Trainees would commence in just a few hours."** I was shaking the body, covered by an overly white and clean blanket.

**"Fuck off! I am in no proper condition to live life. I feel so dirty!"** He then further wrapped the blanket to his body.

I sighed at the scene. Where you actually see the humanity's strongest fall...

But, he can't manage to mourn of him being "dirty". For Pete's sake, if it is between a cockroach and Titan, a cockroach can beat the crap out of him? Seriously, being clean freak is way more absurd that anything. So...

**"Corporal Squint! If you don't get up and move your ass now, I'll pour all sorts of pests to this room and your body! I am fucking dead serious!"**

He squealed and he rushed towards his bathroom to make himself ready.

In the end, Levi and I didn't end up attending the graduation ceremony. Instead, we're asked to do a patrol together with Erd, Gunther and Eren. We patrolled with no particular reason. So I just assumed it was kind of training for Eren.

Absent mindedly, while the four of us are speeding off on our horses, I happen to see someone looking at me. It was the Squint Levi. My eyes popped out of what I saw. But he immediately looked away.

I swear I saw a blush on his cheek. Or I am just sort of hungry? Tired? Maybe just those two reasons. But not the one you're thinking off, brush off that idea. And I am not telling you what that idea is.

**XxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxXX**

(Next day, early morning)

I was apparently assigned to teach and train these trainees. Besides my job of personally training Eren, helping Hanji with research, working battle plans with Erwin and being a sort of messenger for the Scouting Legion. Why am I so busy? But then again, this is better than doing nothing.

I and the trainees (excluding Eren, he is doing something else) were in the part of the HQ where I and some others if they're not busy (Levi's squad) trains the newbie or even oldies who can't handle using the 3DMG even if they got in here and had been here for long. Well I didn't even graduate! How can I tell the difference?

"**Ahem!" **I purposely coughed to clear my morning hoarse voice and catch the students' attention. They're pretty plenty, I never expected to get 50 new recruits. **"First of all, I wanted to introduce myself and my horse. This is my gorgeous white horse in here, is Fenrir." **I saluted in front of them, **"and I am Crimson Etheridge, Squad Leader, came from nowhere in particular. Nice to meet you all!" **and gave my brightest smile and a wink.

And majority of the men fainted as well as some girls. I panicked with the scene. **"Eh! Guys! Don't sleep at me. We haven't even started to do anything?! The Squint would kill me for sure if you'll be slacking like this!"**

"**What do you mean by nowhere in particular?" **said the female that has her neck adorned with a rather inappropriate for the weather red scarf.

"**Mikasa – san? Ahhh!? That don't mind small unnecessary stuff." **I held my hand up in the air and playfully waved it. Trying to say to her that she must not mind it. And thank goodness she got the message as she just nod.

The whole day until noon was spent with the trainees taming their horses. Some almost got their ass kicked by the horses, thank goodness I saved them. Some can't even get up from the horse without them neighing. But most of them actually befriend the horses. Let us take this cute little blondie. I think she is Christa – san?

"**Guys! Lunch is ready!" **said Petra from the HQ main door, still wearing her apron and has her hair tied up.

The lunch seems to pass peacefully, except with this certain girl. Sasha I think is her name, who always tries to steal other's ration.

And this cute guy who looks like a girl (for me atleast) and his friend Mikasa sat side by side with me. We silently ate our lunch, with me casually asking stuffs to them like their graduation ranks and their skills.

I discovered Mikasa was the Valedictorian of the class, as what I expected. While Armin is not even in the top ten, but he has great strategic skills, a little more training and some battle skills training, plus height. He might be the next Erwin.

Mikasa seems silent and fidgets with the strand of her hair from time to time. **"You're friends with Eren right? He mentioned to me about you guys. He said everyone is a great person." **And her face brightened up. **"And he is in good shape, so no worries."**

"**Thank goodness…" **Mikasa took hold of my shoulders and look into my eyes, silently thanking me. I returned the gesture with a smile.

The lunch hour passed by surprisingly peaceful. But then, Levi is still not around. Where the hell is that squint?

(Lecture Time)

And yes, I was again instructed to teach the newbie about the long range scouting formation.

"**Good afternoon everyone! To start with," **I pulled out the string from the cloth hanging in front of the supposedly classroom. And the cloth smoothly fell down to reveal what it is. **"This is a map or rather a plan both Erwin and I worked together. A long range scouting formation."**

The whole meeting went pretty easy than what I expected. Asking what I was expecting? Well, maybe soldier complaining about the position and why we are supposedly be separated far from each other. But instead, they've agreed with it.

The final thing was I discuss how to use the smoke guns and the colours corresponding meanings. All has been said, the meeting was adjourned at sunset.

"**Bye guys! Need to attend to my special student! You're free to look around, though I think today is when we'll give away your new uniforms? So whatever, BYE!"**

**XxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxXXXXxxx**

As expected, Eren is in Levi's room.

"**Hoi! Squinty – san! Are you going to train Eren of you'll just make him your living feather duster? Huh? We're getting out of here. And don't dare fight back, I can kill you in one blow!" **Yes, I am using that "incident" to blackmail him.

Levi clicked his tongue in same manner as how he do when he is insulted about his height. **"You won't dare to."**

"**Try me, Squint!" **and I sped off holding Eren's hand.

As we walked down 3 floors down from Levi's room.

"**Crimson – san! Where are we going?" **Eren was trying his very best to follow my lead, and catch up with my speed, but I was just practically dragging him.

"**Just come and see!" **I smiled at him, with such warmth. I know this would get all the stress out of him.

I opened the door wide and perfect timing. The 104th Squad was there. Just a few meters from us, facing their back at us.

Eren looked at me, seeing he is asking for permission, I allowed him by giving a nod.

"**And there is a cinematic reunion. So touching!"**

(Levi POV)

Levi stared down at his window, observing Crimson dragging Eren by the hand to present him to his friends.

"**That crybaby, is she trying to blackmail me? Tch." **I swear I'll get back to her. Then the memory of last night came back….

"_Ummm, Squinty – san? Your face is groping my breast?"_

"**FUUCCCCKKKKK! Now I am a pervert as well!? Screw this shit!" **and he smashed the cup hard on the window pane, causing the cup to be broken and wound his hand.

**(The next day…)**

Early morning, I am helping Petra to prepare everyone's breakfast when Hanji came running to me rather excited holding a….

"**Crimson – chaaaannnn!"**

She's holding a bouquet of flowers, with assortment of white baby's breath, pink plumeria and red roses. I've received countless of bouquets before and until now from suitors ranging from commoners to nobles. But I don't really care that much.

BAM! Realization hit me. **"Ehhh! Hanji?! Is this yours? Beautiful!" **I grabbed the bouquets from her hand and examined it. Truly, the arrangement is made to perfection. "**Finally someone's courting you! Is it Levi?" **I said that sentence rather in a whisper, but I saw Petra blush and heard her squeak.

"**Noob! That's for you! And what makes you think someone would even court me? Silly Crimson – chan!" ** She poked my forehead with her finger repeatedly as she spoke.

And yes, I am teasing Hanji to be together with Levi, for goodness sake, they're on their legal age. And there's a saying that opposites attract. Also take into consideration that they've known each and every fibre of themselves from years of being a soldier. For short, I ship them, got it?

Back to reality… **"Ehhh! Really? What a pity…" **I pouted my lips, disappointed that the bouquet is not for Hanji. Then I saw a card inside the bouquet.

"**Ehhh! A card?" **Hanji practicaly grabbed the card from my grasp. Hanji then cleared her throat, which attracted everyone's attention in the dining room.

"_**Good day, Dear Crimson. This is Roberto. Please accept this flowers as my apology and as well as a form of gratitude. I am sorry if my servants treated you with dismay. And to make – up with you, I want to invite you for dinner. You're always welcome in the palace. See you soon."**_

In the end was the very royal – ish signature of Roberto. But the problem is Hanji read the whole thing aloud. Every soldier has their eyes on us. And to my surprise, Erwin and Levi are standing on the doorway.

"**FUCK." **I quickly grabbed the letter away from Hanji and hid it in my back pocket. Then I let out a hesitant laugh, to either say that people must not give a damn, or rather I am just too embarrassed.

Erwin signalled me to come closer, much to my dismay. And my heart is fucking beating so fast.

Surprisingly he just patted my head and smiled at me.** "I see that my beautiful Crimson has got a suitor again." **And he playfully messed up my hair.

I playfully slapped away Erwin's hand and pouted at him like saying "you silly commander".

"**Tch, playing you games again?" **And that was your usual grumpy Levi. I just wonder what happened to his bandaged hand?

Levi somehow transforms into a hate loving monster whenever gifts arrive to the HQ or when someone invites me to go with them on a date. Nobles or Commoners, he treats them the same. You ask how? Well, if he can't shoo them away with an icy glance, he would just beat the shit out of them. For an instance, there is one person who got his rib broken and maybe some other few bones, bruises and bleeding lips.

I plucked a piece of pink plumeria and smell it. Then went near the grumpy Squint. I smiled at him and tucked the plumeria on his left ear.

"**Corporal Squint is so pretty. Neh?" **I cupped his right cheek with my right hand, gently caressing it with my thumb. And his face turned into deep red.

And then I went for my run.

1… 2… 3…

"**COME BACK HERE YOU IDIOT!"**

And the chase started just like that. And everyone in the dining hall busted out in laughter.

**XxXXxxxxXXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx**

The day of expedition came. Almost everyone has the same expression painted on their façade. Fear. Fear of dying, to be eaten, to be wounded and crush by the hands of those gruesome Titans. Even I, won't deny that somehow I am still disgusted with those creatures. Well except for Hanji who seems to be too excited about seeing some Titans

We are all already positioned in front of the gate, waiting for a cue to advance. I was about to ride my horse Fenrir when…

"**Crimson, let me have a moment with you." **Erwin as always the calm and collected one, requested a time to talk to me. And as usual Levi is there. Dark auras emitted around his presence. CREEPY it is.

"**I want you, for now, to be in Levi's squad who'll be escorting Eren. This won't be permanent ,you'll have your squad back after this." **His tone pleading but with authority and sounds like the only acceptable response is a yes.

I just nodded at him. He then nodded as well and pat my shoulder, and the two made their exit to ride their horses.

With the little time left, I approached my squad about the situation. They easily accepted my explanation and they promised to protect each other as much as possible and no one would die. I smiled at how passionate my squad is. These are the soldiers I can be most proud of.We hugged each other and said our good lucks.

When each and every one of the scouting legion are on their position…

"**We will now begin the 57****th**** expedition beyond the walls…"**

Everyone in the pack has a dead serious façade painted on their being. It felt like no one is breathing. The air seems too humid and heavy. Everyone seems thinking what might possibly happen in this expedition.

"**ONWARD!"**

And that is the signal where the gates open and each and every horse take charge forward.

The pack easily managed to be out of the area of houses, thanks for the help of some distractor soldiers, well that is my squad. Not that I am speaking highly of my soldiers, but yes I have to admit that they're the best

Now, we're in the open plains. Free from any structure to effectively use our 3DMG. And this is where shit starts to happen. Upon the sight of Titans, unlucky for us, they were almost aberrant Titans. Erwin signalled everyone now to spread on the assigned positions according to plan we've formulated.

Everything seems to go according to plan. Just when the rounds of smoke signals indicating presence of Aberrant are fired rapidly, this isn't good. I cursed myself mentally.

I was lost in my train of thoughts of the possible things and how could I solve it, the back flank destroyed? The left? The front? And then a soldier coming from the east, has this look of worry all over his façade.

"**Reporting from the east! The right flank is completely destroyed! Our recon system is partially inoperative!" **My eyes grew wide, thinking of that one possibility… a sentient Titan, like Eren… But this one's up for Eren, if my theory is correct that it is heading towards where we are. This is bad…

"**You heard that Petra?" **Levi ordered Petra, to go pass the message to the left flank.

"**Yes Corporal!"**

Why the hell would Levi allow Petra to go alone? Without receiving a proper order, I went to follow Petra. It would be too dangerous if my theory is right.

"**Just where the hell are you going?" **

I was already 10 meters approximately away from them but managed to hear him. Great auditory skills I guess? **"None of your business you heartless freak!"** I shouted from the bottom of my lungs.

**XxXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX**

"**Crimson! Why are you here! You're supposed to be beside Eren all the time!" **

"**Petra – san, don't freak out. You must be more worried about yourself. And besides Eren has the strongest squad and humanity's strongest with him."**

"**But…"**

"**I can't let you go on your own and risk yourself to die!"**

We reached a flank from the west and reported to them what happened to the right flank. After reporting it to them, Petra and I advanced faster, aiming to enter the vicinity of the forest.

But, I saw my squad from my left. And as if they did see me as well Nanaba waved at me.

"**Petra, I think you're safe from here up to when you reach the forest!"**

Petra shot me a look which means "would you be alright" look.

I smiled at her and… **"Everything would be fine."**

She nodded and further advanced to the direction of the forest. I hope everything would be fine and "the plan" would be successful.

I went to where my squad is and informed them to pass on the same message which we are asked to be passed.

"**I'll go for it." **Nanaba volunteered.

But as he was about to leave… **"Have two people accompany you, the situations pretty unpredictable. Going alone is a bad idea itself…" **I am an easy going person to start with, but what I just said, is a serious one. No one messes with me, especially if I am very serious and sure of what I am saying.

Everyone in my squad looked at each other and nodded as a response.

"**And one last thing…" **everyone looked at me again… **"Just don't die, guys, that's an order."**

**XxxxxXxxxxXXxxxxXxxxxXXXXXxxx**

"**Petra, where the hell is Crimson?!" **Auruo asked Petra in a way like he was sure that something bad might happened to Crimson.

Petra let out a long sigh. **"The lady insisted to stay with her squad for a while. She promised to catch up to us as soon as she can. We knew better that no one can order the lady besides Erwin."**

"**Tch, stupid brat." **Levi clicked his tongue, obviously annoyed as he kicked his horse on its side causing it to neigh and ran faster.

"**There goes the boyfriend material." **Erd whispered to the other 4 and all of them silently giggled except Petra, who seemed to be in between embarrassed and disappointed.

**XxxxxXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXxxxxx**

**(Crimson POV)**

Nanaba and the other two came back to the group in one piece, thankfully.

"**Guys, beyond this point, we'll be on our separate ways. Go guide the newbies who's on top of the trees. I'll go inside the forest…"**

"**ALONE? ARE YOU KIDDING ME CRIMSON?!" **Nanaba cut me even before I can finish my statement. HE sounded like a real worry - wart, but you can still feel the genuine care.

I let out a deep sight and managed to pat his shoulder (even If our horses are galloping fast). **"Nanaba, you knew me better than everyone else, you know I can get back alive. Worry about yourself. Don't die. Ok? I can tell you it is pretty disgusting to do swimming inside a Titans' stomach. I've warned you."**

I tried to joke, and everyone seems to laugh at it, except for Nanaba, who just gave me a small smile, and tucked the messed up hair behind my ear, then stroked my cheek.

"**I…. err… I mean, WE, we'll try not to." **He stammered suspiciously.

"**You will all survive. Claim it before your eyes. Don't think so low about everything. You don't have the liberty, special in this situation." **

"**Roger that! Squad Leader Crimson!"**

And we went on our separate ways. Immediately after I was sure that everyone was atop of the trees, I advanced towards the pathways towards the center of the forest, hoping to catch up fast with the others.

20 minutes has passed since I was all by myself hoping to see a sight of the Squint's squad, but still no hope. Just when..

I felt the ground beneath me, shaking, even if Fenrir is trying his best to advance as fast as he can, even the poor horse can feel the approaching menace. The quake is coming from the left, back and front. I can even barely smell them, thanks Mike for years of patiently passing on "the gift", I can smell them.

"_**Titans!"**_

3 from the west, 3 from the south, and one from the front. They became visible in just a matter of time. This is now or never, fight for death, since I am already too fucked up anyways. I leaned near into Fenrir's ear and whisper. **"Hey, Fenrir, can you go for a good run? I know you're a good horse, so I think you can make it. You can remember the Squint's face, neh?"**

I positioned myself and to stand up and fight for a thin chance of survival. **"Go!" **I kicked Fenrir in its behind and it managed to dodge the Titans in its front, it won't be my horse for nothing. I swiftly and miraculously landed splendidly.

Even if I was fully aware of the situation, bad luck seems to be on my side today. I was nearly smashed to death on a tree by a titan, walking on all its four. Thank my reflex for the last minute save. **"Don't your even dare you fucking spider Titan!" **and yes, I can't help but compare him to that certain spider I found while cleaning the HQ.

My aim was straight, it's the nape. Both wires landed on it nape, and like all Titans, it was too dumb to dodge, I easily sliced its nape. That's for its sneaky attack.

But in just a mere second, all the remaining Titans are gathered around where I stand. As the steam from the fallen Titan grew hotter and hotter beneath me, I can only think of one thing.

"**I am good as dead, better fight dying or die doing nothing." **

Three Titans, fell down on the ground easily, as these were just normal ones. Dumb as they are branded, piece of a fucking cake. But the problem remains, the remaining three are two 15 Meter and one 10 meter Titan. Aberrants and seems to be suspiciously sane. It is too scary to think that these Titans can actually learn.

And I am all but a perfect definition of exhausted. I have major bruises all over my body, and I almost exhausted my gas. The amount left might not even be enough to neither kill a Titan nor do a very impossible escape.

Then came the perfect timing, they seem to be unaware of me hiding in a thick part of a certain tree, and their nape are aligned in perfect parallel position. One good strike is enough for a double K.O. I prayed to a no particular God for luck and made my signature fighting stance. This might be my last attack in my entire life.

When I calculated the perfect timing, I aimed for the tree to make my way to cut their napes in one shot. Which was done perfectly, that is what I hoped for. But…

"**Oopss… too shallow." **Goodbye world.

One of the Titan grabbed both of my wires and aimlessly throws me to nowhere in particular. And I felt pain. It ends up that my wires are tangled in a certain tree branch. I didn't have the single moment to act surprised. And I would tell you, trying to escape is useless, and if ever I try to remove my gear, I would just end up falling on the hard ground, or the smaller Titan's mouth, drooling as it await for the bait.

I felt a numb feeling on my left arm and right foot, and when I looked…

My left arm was practically cut off from below the shoulder joint, and my left leg was hanging in there attached to my knee with a thin flesh. Probably resulted because of the pain I've felt when the Titan aimlessly threw me. The wires probably caused the disturbing sight I am currently looking at.

It might be inappropriate to laugh at that moment, but I did. A laugh so startling that even the Titans seem to pause for a second to again start approaching my hanging figure. After recovering from that crazy laugh, I closed my eyes. And that is my final act, to close my eyes and say… **"Goodbye everyone, please fight for humanity…"**

**Author's Message:**

And… that's Chapter 5 for you! Is my "cliff hang" attempt a success or not? Please tell me

Also, please spread, share, read, review, rate, follow, favourite my story. Would be gladly appreciated.

Negative and Positive review are much appreciated as it would really help me improve. Also, I know my grammar sucks, who might be a kind person here who can do the BETAing job for me? I know I can't pay you by merit, but I have my big heart to thank you so

And to clear things up, you've noticed that even as a squad leader, I put Crimson into Levi's squad, because Crimson is responsible for Eren as well. But Crimson end up separated from them. I have my purpose of course hihihi

Also, you might notice that Crimson don't really use formalities that often (Commander, Corporal, Captain, etc.) and resort to call them by nicknames and their plain name. Well, I have a side story for that. Because in between updates, I am planning to upload extra chapters (might happened outside the time frame of the story) to support some scenarios in the story).

Next chapter is surely a "mystery revelation" and "past story about the scouting legion family relationship history" chapter. You'll know why when you keep yourself updated

So all for now, see you next update, THANK YOU AGAIN MY FAITHFUL, CONTINUOUS READERS, LOVE YOU


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Sorry Note:**

**Hello everyone! Sorry if I haven't updated in like 3 weeks, is it right please do the math, urgh XD Well, sorry if I really didn't upload a new chapter, because a strong storm hit my city, and electricity and all sorts of power are down, and it was just last night that electricity came back. Thank goodness the internet as well is back!**

**Again, sorry if it took too long. I've typed the next chapter after this and the other is halfway through, I think I can update every 5 days or the usual weekly update, I guess. Urgh another semester for me, so I dunno, thesis is nearing, sleepless nights, yeah.**

**To make things clear I just wanted to explain some stuff.**

**Yes, The "12 giants" I was writing in this story are in fact the Greek gods because I am so inlove with Greek Mythology XD**

**-The prince's name is Roberto, sorry for the confusion. XD**

**- Nanaba is a male in this story.**

**- The titan shifter that is Crimson's friend when she's thrown outside the wall is Alfred, that's final. I hope that I can remember XD Sorry if I've put Vincent Ralh in the first chapter, I was supposed to use that name on my other fiction. I guess it lingered on my brain too much, hahaha XD**

**-Last thing/s, this chapter, I think it might be confusing, the details and all, specially the fight scene, still not used to writing action so yeah. XD Also Levi might be a little OOC here, sorry in advance, I just wanted to do inputs about the soft and vulnerable side of Levi, hehehe**

**Well without further ado, cause this is getting too long, DRUM ROLL PLEASE! *insert fx. Here is Chapter 6 for you! **

**Chapter 6**

Strong gusts of winds flew rapidly all through the forest. The ground shook slightly and a single strike of lighting fell from the sky. A certain area in the forest is clouded with black smoke and fire.

"**What heck was that?" **Eren said as he tried to focus and advance together with Levi's troop.

"**Eren, focus! The female Titan is just at our back, taken care by the squads. I'll go there to help." **Levi exclaimed, still with firm authority, but a tingle of worry in his face. _"Crimson…" _Levi looked at the direction where the black smoke is coming. **"Once you're in a good distance away from the Titan, hide Eren." **Levi commanded his squad and took his leave.

**XxxxxXXXxxxxXXXxxx**

**(From where the smoke is coming from)**

"_You don't need to die in vain, my dear daughter. Just let it out, your extreme prowess. Don't be afraid. Prove something for yourself!"_

A maiden, enveloped by blue and red fire, stood and is floating in the open air. Her body enveloped by immense flames but seems not to show any sign of pain, but instead it felt great for her. Her head was looking down, and when she brought her head up, her eyes scream bloodlust.

Her face full of rage and blood thirst to fight and kill.

"**You think you'll kill me easily? Huh? Fucking Titans?" **As the fire around her grew bigger, and more powerful, her arm and legs generated rapidly. How the bones, the muscles looks like it is weaved as it grows and skin grew evidently fast. Faster than a Titan can regenerate.

Even how emotionless the Titans can be, they stood there dumbfounded at the sight. **"Tch." **The maiden just clicked her tongue. She then raised both of her arms above her head. **"HAPPY MINCING DAY, FUCKING TITANS!" **when she brought her arms down and towards the direction of the Titans, sending of flames infused with wind that practically cut through the sturdy muscled of the Titans. All ten of them were minced to unbelievably small sizes. Like they weren't even giants to start with.

While enjoying her killing spree, a loud scream of a Titan was heard from afar. **"Whoa, whoa! Something interesting is going on, might as well check the fuck out and kill some fucking more Titans." **Just as the lady was about to leave, large group of Titan…

A smile formed on her lips, and followed by, **"BWAHAHAAHHAHAHH! You just can't enough of getting killed you fucking Titans!" **The laugh is menacing, a laugh and cruel one. A laugh that can only come from a merciless and murderous being.

"**Cut, kill, blood! I LOVE THIS FEELING!"**

**XxxxXxxxXXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxx**

**(flashback)**

"**Let us all make a deal, right here, right now! Since you're into having fun, why don't make me your little toy for now?" **Clenching my first at my sides,I looked at the twelve towering giants in my front, chattering and have looks of confusion on their façade.

**What do you mean by that Crimson? That was pretty surprising coming from a Demi, like you." **The man who helped me evade the previous attack stood up from his seat and dissolved into water. The water slowly crept towards me, and he reappeared in a more human size, but still with the same strong and authoritative physique.

I snorted at his actions, remembering what he just did with my very good friend Medusa. **"You smell like rotten fish, Uncle Poseidon." **I pushed him in the chest a little, still remembering him, as one of the most powerful one, and would probably eliminate me in a swipe if I disgrace him. **"And I won't ever forget what you did to my friend Medusa, you have my word."**

He just disregarded my best effort to threaten him and let out a soft chuckle. He again dissolved into water and returned back to his seat, once a giant again. **"Say brother, why don't we allow our little kid down there to the world of mortals?"**

The man holding a lightning bolt on his side, exchanged looks at the man who is now holding his trident at his side. I smell fighting.

"**Why not let the beauty do what she wants? It's her game anyways?" **The flamboyant lady giant adjusted her arm, now on her chest level as she looked straight into me. She was really beautiful indeed, but I feel disgusted just by looking at her. Also considering how slutty she is. Aphrodite.

"**Thank you for the support, my fair Aunt." **I said with an obvious sarcasm. **"But dear Lords, I want an answer for my proposal now. Not tomorrow but now."**

I swallowed the fear as I tried to sound superior and somehow powerful in front of these 12 insanely powerful beings. The others, not paying attention before, has their eyes on me now as well.

"**What choice do I have, young lady. I'll allow you to go, in one condition…" **Zeus, the man holding the lightning bolt stand and transformed into a much more human size in a lightning speed. The other 11 did the same, and now I am more like clueless of what's about to happen. They all went nearer to me, but still with safe distance (at least for me).

I gathered all my courage and asked. **"What condition?"**

**(before leaving for the Earth)**

I prepared myself beyond imagination for this day. It might not harvest good results immediately, but slowly, and surely I would. As I was halfway through where the gates are, and the palace is like the size of pebble on my sight, a tree suddenly went on fire. A wild fire, an alive fire. It must be him.

"**Show yourself! I know who you are!" **I grabbed my two swords which Hephaestus gave to me as his birthday present as I am his favourite demigoddess.

"**Please, I mean no harm, Crimson, I am here just to warn you." **Out from the burning fire, a voice emerged and slowly, the fire detached itself from the branches, and slowly formed into a human figure.

I clicked my tongue, thinking how stupid I might be to even talk to this God. **"I am far more knowledgeable to even talk to someone like you. Hades"**

He lowered his head, and I was about to think that he'll allow me to kill him on the spot, but he laughed loudly. **"HAHAAHAHA! Just as I expected from you! Dear Crimson, you're just like your Mom!" **

Taken by confusion of why the heck he knows my Mom (even I don't know who my Mom is), I didn't noticed that he has shifted his position, he is now at my back and his hands touched my shoulder blades, and it felt, warm, and it hurts.

I swung my sword towards him, but was unsuccessful to hit anything. **"Just what is that for!"**

"**That tattoo, is for you." **I carefully touched the tattoo on my back and using the reflection of my sword to see a glimpse of it. The form of the tattoo are Greek words, which says: ο "_χρόνος σας εξαντλείται"_

It sure was not bleeding and the pain went away too fast **"Get lost now! Or else I'll take some measures to get rid of you!"**

He smiled at me; it was surprising, not because he just smiled. But his smile might be the warmest smile I've received ever. **"Please take care of yourself, Crimson, my beautiful lady." **He brought his cape around him, and disappeared through the smoke, leaving no trace behind.

I was about to continue to walk towards the gate, when I saw something from the ground where he last stood. A gem, size of a small pendant, with blue and red fire swirling and burning endlessly inside. I was uninterested with it, yet, something pushed me to get it. I put it around my neck and continued then again to walk.

Finally I reached the gates, and I can literally smell the Earth air, the air mortals breathe, and it was a great relief.

I remained standing in front of the gates, leading to the mortal land, Earth. I was beyond excited to be in that place, where people's lives for something, unlike those who lives in this place. The mortals are my par, my equal, and I know they would be very glad to have the same being with them. I am still a mortal as well.

"**My, my, who's that seductive lady staring at the forbidden gates of Earth?" **

I looked at my side, where I saw him standing. **"Perseus, what do you want now? I would be leaving so what now?" **He walked towards me, nearer, and he touched my cheek to slightly caress my face, studying every detail of my façade in the process.

He chuckled a bit, **"Why don't you just marry me?" **And he placed a light kiss on my cheek. Though it might be a pretty common gesture in this place, it just seems to be too appropriate that he is the one who gave that kiss to me.

I punched him on his jaw, hard, that my hand itself has gained bruise from the hit. **"You're beyond hopeless, Perseus, there's no way I would marry you, or any other Gods or Demis!" **My right hand on the handle of one of my swords, ready to cut this insolent being to half.

"**My, my, no need to be too reckless Crimson, my dear. I just wanted to give you a parting gift." **

Wait, did he call me Dear? Gross, and unacceptable! He then started to walk towards me, again. When he is just few feet away from me, a blue gem appeared right into my face, and he pushed it towards my forehead, the gem disappeared as it bored inside my head.

I fell down on my knees as pain takes over me, my head feels like it is about to get cracked open. I scream with agony and pain. Both of my hands are on my temples, creating some sort of illusion that the action would ease the pain. But it didn't help in easing the pain.

"**What was the! You…. AHHHHHH!" **I coughed up blood from my mouth and blood from my ears , nose and eyes came immediately.

"**Well, that was my gift to you, Crimson." **He picked me up, by my collar and threw me to the now opened gates to Earth. **"But for now, goodbye Crimson." ** A smile, if I don't know his true self, might be a smile of pureness and innocence.

I winced at the pain I am struggling to. The cold wind hitting my body. I prayed to my grandfathers, the Titans (not those on Earth) to help me. Help me live and land safely to Earth and fulfil my duty to prove something to the Olympians. That humans are not mere "toys" and "pastime".

**(end of flashback)**

**XxxxxXXXxxxxXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxx**

(Crimson POV)

I woke up lying down in the ground. I can't still see clearly, but I know that I am lying on the ground. **"Hmmm… is heaven this hard to lie on? And also… damp?" **When I opened my eyes, it is all blurry to recognize anything rather than blinding ray of light which seems to be escaping from intertwined tree branches.

"**Wait? Trees? Trees in fucking heaven?" **My vision finally cleared to recognize that I was lying on the cold hard ground and looking up at the clear blue sky with trees on the sides. **"And why is the ground moist… AHHHHHH!" **

When I looked around the area, it was a total mess. The ground I am sitting at is damp from pools of blood, and when I turned to my left, a giant eye split in half welcomed me, and it is already vaporizing. I hesitantly touched it, and it was still warm and the cut is fresh. But one thing is suspiciously wrong. It is not a cut from a blade, the cuts are burned. Like it was from a flame.

I managed to stand up and took a better look at the area. **"What the fuck has happened…" **parts of Titans and their flesh are scattered all over the area, each are vaporizing right in front of me. Who has done this…

Thinking what the hell I should do, a blinding light suddenly appeared in a tree, and a portal like thing opened. I unconsciously grabbed for my blades at my side, which were surprisingly not there. My entire gear is not there.

And two persons came out of the portal. A woman and a man.

"**Hello there, dearest Crimson. How have you been these past few years on this mortal's territory?" **The woman spoke first. The indeed beautiful woman was wearing armor, coated by gold and bronze wearing a helmet covering her dirty blonde hair, and holding a lance on her left hand.

"**Wh… Who are you! Are you here to kill me you weird people? You can't get anything from me, stay away!" **I was slowly backing down when I hit at something behind. When I turned around to see what it is..

"**Hey there Crimson, how's life living as a mortal? Feeling great? How was it fighting like a wild beast just a while ago?"**

I squealed as I turned around and run away from the armoured person. He is adorned with heavy and sturdy looking metal armour of gold and bronze, but he looks so scarred, in contrast to the other lady he is with. In his back, rests a big pair of swords, its tip reaching the ground.

"**Who's the wild beast?" **I looked around at the area once again, and realized how gruesome the scene is. Whoever did this, I can call a monster, a killing machine. **"And who the fucking hell are you!"**

In a flash the woman who is far from I appeared in front of me.

"**I am Athena, and this man is Ares. We're here to give and tell something to you."  
**

"**What the hell are you even talking about? Last time I checked I don't know people who has those name of yours." **I was standing firm, but my legs are starting to feel like jelly. I can't move, nor run, even how much I want to.

The woman reached her shield towards me and… **"I give this to you…" **The enormous shield she was holding suddenly became so small, smaller than a teacup plate. The object float towards me, and I stupidly took hold of the object.

"**Wha… what is this…" **I know the thing was a compact mirror. Before I can even asked properly…

"**And this is my gift to you." **Ares grabbed the pair of swords from his back and threw it towards my direction.

I closed my eyes preparing to get stabbed and killed by the enormous swords, but when I opened my eyes, I felt a warm object circling my neck. **"This is…" **Now, joining my red gem necklace, I have a new pendant of swords, the swords overlapping each other, just like the small version of the sword thrown to me. And its handle, with red gem size of a fist, it's inside glowing with sort of fire in it.

"_**χρόνος σας εξαντλείται**_**" **they both said in unison.

"**What the heck does that mean?" **

They just smiled at my question, heck what are their problem. I was about to run, because I can't process everything properly anymore, everything is too much. Perfect timing when, **"Fenrir!" **I saw Fenrir, from afar. You won't fail to notice the horse's towards me, like he is my savior.

When the Fenrir is just a few meters away from me, I shot a last look at the two individuals. **"Whatever you are, don't you dare show your faces to me anymore." **Fuck because they are fucking creepy. **"Or else, it would be a promise that I would annihilate you." **And with that, I hopped in to Fenrir and made a quick ran away from the mess.

Running a few feet away from the two, I turned my back to get a glimpse of them. The portal where they came from opened once again, and the light devoured them and they disappeared.

"**For fuck's sake, say Fenrir, am I dreaming?" **Fenrir just neigh and that alone made me smile a little as I buried my face to its unbelievably soft hair. **"And just what the heck really happened back there." **I looked down at my arms and leg, remembering it was amputated from the previous battle I am with, and that is the last thing I can remember before I woke up.

"**But why did my arm and leg grow back?" **I thought of ideas like me being a Titan shifter like Eren? No it is fucking impossible, I also tried to try and bite my hand. No results.

"**Owh, wait, I need to fire a smoke round." **Luckily the smoke gun was still ok and functioning, I fired the green one, hoping they see the message that there is some lone soldier struggling to find the others.**"Wait, I feel sleepy…" **and I quickly doze to sleep again.

Not to brag, Fenrir has these senses of direction. That even I decided to sleep now, I know he'll lead me to the right way.

**XxxxXXxxxxxXxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxXXx**

**(Levi POV)**

"**Don't lose the core objective. Is it more important to get what you want? Isn't he an important friend?" **I didn't wait for Mikasa to give her response as I carried Eren, not to mention he is fucking filthy.

Albeit suffering from the injury on my left leg upon a wrong landing on the Female Titan's hand, I still managed to carry the brat swiftly. Also, I was thinking of a certain crybaby._**"Is she still alive?"**_ I clicked my tongue at the thought, at the fact that I am worried about her. It might be unavoidable, when I just saw my squad killed, in all sort of gruesome form and way.

I might be humanity's strongest, but I am still a mere human. I wanted to cry back then when I saw Gunther, his neck almost cut all through, Erd, cut into half, Auruo lying on the grass lifeless, and Petra who is in an unimaginable distorted position, her front pressed unto the tree. They might say they died in honor, but they really died in pain, in fear, they died with their eyes open. They died clouded in fear.

A single, but more meaningful that hours of continuous tear, dropped from my left eye. I wiped those tears with my jacket sleeve. I am glad that Mikasa is just behind me and she possibly won't notice the gesture as she was too focused with Eren.

"**Levi Heichou…Uhmmm…." **Mikasa was stumbling on the words she must use. For her question might be uncomfortable on her part or my part.

"**Hurry your ass up and ask what you want. We need to keep up with the group." **

"**Where might be Crimson – san is? Is she de…"**

"**SHUT UP!"** Fuck, I screamed. I fucking screamed. I don't even know why I screamed. Am I just tired? afraid? Or might be frustrated? No. I am fucking not.

Mikasa mumbled an almost unrecognizable sorry as we decided to stay quiet until we reached everybody.

"_If she's not in the group when we reach there. She's probably already…"_

**XxxxxxXXxxxxxxXxxxxxxXXxxxxxxXXX**

**(Crimson POV)**

I think I've slept for a few minutes and when I woke up…

"**Holy shit…"**

I saw Gunther, his wires hooked from a tree and is hanging upside down. His eyes open and his neck were almost cut through. Right at that moment a creaking sound was emitted from Gunther's wire. Now he was falling down straight to the ground.

I caught him at the right time, now I am holding him in my arms. And he was cold, and dead… **"Gu… Gun.. Gunther, what the heck, why the heck did you die…" **Tears we're about to fall from my orbs, but I did my best to hold back those tears. Mourning can wait later. I need to find the others.

Now, the cold and lifeless Gunther is on my back, I made Fenrir run faster, faster is better, we'll lose the light a few more hours, and that would be a problem. I was full of hope to see everyone smiles once again when…

"**No… No way…" **Now the tears went rolling down my face, and I am not even aware that I am crying, the tears just keeps on flowing non – stop.

In my view, there was Erd, cut into half, Auruo pinned down to the ground, and Petra has her front distortedly pressed against the tree.

Their eyes were open. But their hearts we're not beating anymore. They died in pain, in fear.

"**C… Cri… Crimson…" **A faint but recognizable voice called to me.

"**Pe…PETRA!" **I immediately hopped down my horse and rushed to her aid. **"Are you alright? Hang in there, I'll call for help, you hang in…"**

Petra smiled at me, the same smile that can make the whole room light up. **"Please don't bother Crimson, I have little time left…" **She coughed blood from her mouth.

"**Please don't… don't talk anymore… please just… rest until help comes." **I tried to straighten her body to carry her up to Fenrir, but she just winced with pain. Her spine must be broken.

"**Crimson…" **She looked me in a way that she is pleading_. _**"Please… Please take care of… Levi Heichou… take care of everyone… and my father…" **A series of bloody coughs followed.

"**NOOO! You can't fucking die! The fucking Female Titan did this right? I'll fucking kill that bitch! I'll rip that shit into pi…"**

I was cut from my speech when Petra placed her hand on top of mine. Both of my hands then clutched the limp hand of hers.

"**P… Please… Please tell everyone… my… my family... everyone's family… that… we died with honor… and… we love them…" **

Those were Petra's last words before her hand fell from my hold. She died smiling. She looks so peaceful. So peaceful that it hurts…

"**That's a promise. And the squad would bring back your bodies. That's a promise…" **I reached out my hand to wipe the still damp tears on her orbs, and slowly closed her eyes. **"Please rest now peacefully, you're now free…" **Tears rolled down continuously on my blood stained face.

I put my four sibling figures dead and heavily mutated bodies beside each other to the tree where Petra is. I hope the group could find their bodies easily. I said a silent promise to them that I'll avenge their deaths and took my leave.

"**I'll kill that fucking Titan, I'll kill that fucking Female Titan!" **That phrase were the only words that is on my mind as I ride my horse at full speed, hopeful that I'll be able to regroup with the others.

I halted, Fenrir neighed loudly at the figure in front of us…

"**You… you must be that bitch…"**

I don't know this fucking blue eyed blonde femme, but with what I am seeing now… Her arms we're both amputated and her left leg as well. And it was regenerating. Though the only thing that is regenerated were the bones, and a few muscles.

I went down at my horse and slowly approached the bitch. I drew out my blades at my side (I carry an extra gear in my horse, perks of being a squad leader) and pointed it at her. **"You're the bitch who killed my friends, right?" **I lifted her chin with my blades, I scrutinized her every features, and making sure I memorize every angle of this face.

"**Now, I'll give you two options. One, you can surrender now, peacefully, or…"** I brought the other blades on my hand and pointed it to her throat as well. **"Two, I'll mince you to tiny pieces right here right now!"**

After saying that, a lightning strike the ground, and I went flying to a tree, luckily I made it in time to evade a major hit at the big ass tree. But the real deal is the thing in front of me. The Female Titan.

We locked gazes at each other. Now with her full form, she tossed her arms to me, clumsily. _**"She must be out of juice."**_

Now was my time to take charge. I launched my left wire to the tree beside her. Now her attention was there, I hooked the other wire on the tree on her right, and let go of then ones on her left. I gracefully maneuvered towards her nape. And inflicted a shallow wound. _**"Her muscles are probably sturdier than a normal Titan."**_

I went for another attack and my blades just got chipped off, I totally forgot about her selective crystallization as her special ability.

The battle went on for half an hour, I try to attack her, she tries as well. Moreover it is became an offense and defence fight, at that is what made me frustrated. I fucking want to kill this bitch right now.

I decided to catch my breath and hide under a thick leaved branch of a tree, when..

My shoulder blades hurt, like it was burned. **"**_"What do I have at my back? Is it the weird tattoo?"_

But before I gave too much focus on my tattoo, the sword pendant were now floating in the air and glowing with a very bright color of red and blue. I am a cat, so probably curiosity would kill me, I touched the pendant with both of my hand, like I was touching a very delicate item.

The light became brighter and stronger, that it blinded me. When I managed to open my eyes, I realized that my gear was not around me anymore, nor my blades as each piece were blasted all over the place.

What is around my hand was a pair of big swords, the bigger version of the pendant around my neck. Each handle have orbs, size of a fist, inside of it, fire is swirling. Red with the one and blue with the other one.

I lifted up the sword and to my surprise… _"This is surprisingly light…" _Realization hit me, it was that Ares' "gift" to me, the exact same swords.

When I looked at where the Female Titan is, she already started to run away. **"Hey you bitch, don't you just walk out on me!" **This is my last shot, if this won't do, then I am totally dead.

Up from the tree, I charged towards the Female Titan and aimlessly slashed the unfamiliar blades to her chest. And the wound is deep, forming an "X" form. **"It… It went through…" **The wound is deep, the blood spurted all over the place, and to me. The Titan fell down on her knees.

I kicked back pretty hard on the Titan, and luckily, landed on a tree's branch. When I looked down at the two swords… **"Flames…" **The one on my right is engulfed with red flames, while the left one, with blue flames. **"Let me try again."**

I jumped above the tree, completely forgetting the fact that I don't have any 3DMG. **"Shit… God, if you really exist, save my ass if you may."** I closed my eyes, preparing to hit the hard instead of falling down, I felt my body, floating, with blue and red flames surrounding me.

"**Whoah, what fuck's happening to me?" **NO, no, I can't be that monster those two damn weirdos are referring me to. When I looked at my arm, which gained a deep bruise from the Female Titan's first attack,… **"It's... It's healing…"**

I became too focused on myself that I didn't notice the Female Titan's arm swung at my side. My back hit the tree, and I fell unconscious. Struggling to open my eyes, I saw was the shifter's body emerging from the Titan's nape. She can barely stand as she has her arms still regenerating and some muscles still attached to her face. And that was the last thing I saw before I fell unconscious for the second time this day.

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**(Levi POV)**

We've finally regrouped with the others. Eren is safe, but we lost a great number of soldiers in a mere practice expedition. This would be a problem to deal with the Military and the King.

The newbies finished wrapping the corpse and they laid them to the ground for records. I saw those hands. Hands with bite marks. _"Everyone…" _I knelt down and skilfully tore the badge from the jacket socket. _"Petra…"_

"**3 are missing in action. That would be final." **Erwin declared to this soldier named Ivan.

"**Don't you two have any human feelings at all?" **Ivan shouted at Erwin and I as we walked away to prepare for our return within the walls.

Of course we do have human feelings. Who does he think we are? Heartless and ruthless monsters? Within a single afternoon, my entire treasured soldiers and friends died. Petra, Auruo, Erd, Gunther. Of course I am hurt. I wanted to crush that Titan shifter to death. But I know that can wait.

Of course, I wanted to avenge every one's death. I wanted to end the reign of these filthy Titans, but it was too… difficult. We lost lives in every expedition. Countless lives, lives that hopes for humanity's freedom. They die with honor, as every soldier do. But when would all these pointless death stop? Even I do not know.

The sky was beautiful at this very moment. The colors of peach, pink, blue, red and orange fighting for dominance, as Crimson always says, it was majestic. I secretly looked for her when we regrouped, but she's not around. Her squad, including her bestfriend Nanaba is crying with agony. He is blaming himself for letting Crimson go alone.

We are now advancing towards the wall, hoping to reach there before night falls. When loud thumps of footsteps and the ground was light shaking.

"**Titans!" **A soldier from the rear shouted.

Ivan, with his friend has brought back their friend's dead body, and now, countless of Titans followed them.

Erwin decided it would be better to outrun them than to engage with any fight. But that is not the problem. We were slowed down by the luggage at the rear.

When I heard the soldier from the rear, thinking of engaging to a fight, I took the necessary actions.

"**No. Just abandon the bodies. They'll reach us." **

"**B… But…"**

"**In the past, many bodies haven't made it back. These guys aren't anything special." **I could fight them. I can, damn this injury. Fuck this. This doesn't have to happen.

The soldiers on the crate carrying the corpses throw each of the bodies, one at a time. The bodies would either land somewhere or either crushed by the Titans' feet. It was horrible, that I can't do anything.

When I glimpsed a look at my back, a familiar corpse with orange hair is what I saw. I only saw the lower part of her face but I know it was her. _"Petra… Sorry everyone…"_

Every single corpse was thrown in the plain field, and luckily, we outrun the took another stop to see and check the additional casualties. I saw Ivan, looking blankly at nothing. I know this kind of expression. He is blaming himself for everything. I fished the badge which belongs to Petra from my pocket. Then I went near the man.

"**Captain Levi… I…"**

"**This proves that they were alive. To me at least." **I hand down the badge to the soldier. **"This was Ivan's" **One white lie must not that be bad, if that can ease a soldier's guilt. I left him, alone, he is crying. I felt envious, envious that he can cry to at least let the pain out. While I, the humanity's strongest can't even have the liberty to cry. I must set an example. I must. But I badly want to cry. I am humanity's strongest for fuck's sake.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**(Levi POV)**

We went back inside the walls, and as usual, the town folks were saying things like:

"**They've wasted our money."**

"**Suicidal people."**

"**Wasting their lives."**

I was used to this, I need to. Someone has to be strong to endure all of this, and I am one of those persons to endure all this stupid people's senseless opinions.

In just a moment, Petra's Dad came rushing to me, holding a piece of paper which seems like a letter.

"**Eh, you know, Petra's still young to marry."**

I don't love Petra, I really don't, but I do care for her, my friends, my squad, the entire Scouting legion. I must be out of character and all, considering that I might be always stoic and looks uninterested all the time.

I lost them even before I tell them how much they mean to me. Erd, Petra, Auruo, Gunther… Crimson… they were friends…. NO! They are FAMILY.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**(3****rd**** POV) **

**- later that night -**

"**There is someone advancing towards the gates together with a carriage!" **The military police barged in the room without any notice or permission.

"**An outsider?!" **Hanji, now walking towards the officer, and took hold both of its shoulders.

The officer slightly flinched with the contact. You can't blame him, this is Hanji Zoe's scary and serious face anyways. **"No Squad Leader Zoe! I am afraid that the person seems to be from your squad, that is why I immediately informed you!"**

"_That's not a good joke…" _Erwin told himself. He was actually happy because someone returning alive and breathing and sad because it sound too pleasing to be possible.

Hanji now released her hold to the soldier, went to grab her gear and was ready to go. **"Ok, I'll go and see." **Hanji looked at Mike, Erwin and Levi.

The three silently looked at each other. **"We'll go as well." **Erwin as well stand up got ready in a few seconds.

**END NOTES:**

**So how was it? Did I do a good job doing a cliffhanger? Or not? Please inform me**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, owh yes! You're welcome to leave PMs in my inbox, so we can flail about our mutual interests XD Also if I can get atleast 5 reviews, I'll attach them to the next chapter. **

**Owh, next chapter would be a chapter full of angst with Crimson being deliriously, I mean she's in a moment of emotional breakdown and stuff. Drama, because hello everyone died. And a little fluff and romance between Levi and Crimson, yes this time, it won't be like a prank like that 'cockroach scene" hahaha XD**

**Well I think I'll drop some preview of sort of like that:**

_. __**"You're the one who ordered to leave the corpses behind, right?"**_

_His eyes darkened and became bigger and wider than usual. I can see it even how dark it might be dark tonight. He let out a long sigh. __**"Yes, I…"**_

_Before he can even finish his sentence, I lifted him with both of my hands, by his collar. __**"How can you… They're fucking dead already for fuck's sake. How can you make such decision!? Didn't you think how their families would feel? I know they might have said, "we are fine" "we are ok", BUT NO! There is no fucking way one would feel ok thinking their loved ones would rot outside just like that, and alone! Do you fucking understand me? You fucking Squint Corporal?!"**_

**TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, LOVE LOVE TO YOU, MY DEAR READERS **

**PS.**

**My friend, **RockahollicaxX **can't do her update for Liars Go To Hell. She's a busy woman, unlike me, who is aloof and all XD Owh well, please her story as well.**

**Also if you're into Ouran HS Host Club, I am making a fiction about it too, a Kyoya x OC fiction, hope you also check that out as well. **

**JANA! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **

**Hello everyone! Finally I've manage to do an update XD hahaha**

**Again I failed to do update on the promised day. Gomen gomen **** huhuhu Anyways, this is a un – deta – ed work, so please, advance apology for obvious errors XD**

**Well in this chappy, I tried to do a scenario where the OC (Crimson) is like the almost hopeless and out of her right thinking state. I hope I made a good job, this is my first time writing an angst. This is SNK people, I don't think I could always write fluff, right?**

**So enough of my blabber. THIS I PRESENT TO YOO CHAPTER & OF CRIMSON SKY!**

**Chapter 7**

… travelling to the nearest gate….

The moon is full and bright. The whole scenario is an impossible thing to occur that is according to what Hanji said. She says the calendar seem to be not that accurate since we're not supposed to have a night with a bright full moon.

"**Guys, I might think of the impossible. But…"**

"**What is it, shitty glasses?" **The Corporal unconsciously asked, his mind wandering to something else. A silver haired crybaby.

Mike sniffed, and it is a long one. His sniffing thing would know what that his action means. **"I smell…" **He either smells the ridiculous scent of Titans, or… **"… corpses."**

Riding their horses, they're already near the gates when a soldier from the Garrison approached them. The four halted to hear the rather petrified soldier. **"The person who is now in front of the gates is confirmed as one of your men! And the carriage with her has… co… corpses!" **The soldier seemed to forgot to talk with formalities.

The four were not given the luxury to be shocked as the soldier continued with his report. **"The soldier seemed to be out of her right mind, her clothes were totally a wreck and she won't even utter a word. We can't allow her inside if she'll continue to be like…"**

And a punch landed on the soldier's face. **"You don't fucking talk about our men lie that! You little piece of…" **The Corporal was about to throw a kick at the fallen soldier.

"**That's enough Levi, let's just go and see the real deal." **Erwin's hand rested on Levi's shoulder. That action alone is enough to stop an extremely pissed Levi and his sadistic tendencies, but the frustration still remains inside of the Corporal.

Now just a few feet away from the wall, the four hooked their wires and easily got on top of the wall.

The stars that night were beautiful, different colors can be seen and appreciated. It was majestic. But the situation to focus on is right below them.

"**No way…" **Hanji dragged herself as fast as she can climb down the wall. Her goal was to reach the person as soon as she can.

The white, tall, majestic and strong horse and the person's striking silver – white hair. **"Crimson – san!" **Hanji was crying and laughing at the same time. **"I know you'll survive! I know you'll be back! CRIMSON! WAAAA! I am so glad…"**

In contrary to the Hanji breaking down, the silver haired soldier stays still, unfazed by what's happening around her. Her head was down. Her head and whole body is covered by dried blood and the smell of corpses strongly lingers on her skin. Her clothes were torn all over, the cloth covering her left leg and right arm seems to be torn off completely. Her gear is nowhere to be seen,

Mike, Erwin and Levi were down on the ground now. Equally confused and surprised but somehow still relived for what is happening now.

Mike walked towards the carriage, which they are told to contain corpses. HE took hold of one of the cloth covering a body, when he unveiled who it is, it was Petra. Face now with no sign of color and warmth it always emits whenever she is. Levi also checked on some of the other corpses, and saw those hands with bite marks, he knew it was _them._

"**P… please… please gather these soldiers' family together. Th… they need to see… them…" **Crimson looked particularly to the blonde Commander.

Anyone who'll be pierced with those eyes, eyes full of sorrow and pain, no one can say no. Erwin signalled the guards above the gates and in just a few seconds, they are now walking back to the walls. The gates were just lifted just enough for us them to get in, they're still in Titan territory anyway.

(now in the plaza)

Crimson, now atop on her white horse, finding particular people in the crowd. And when she found them,, she went down her horse and almost landed ungracefully, thanks to the extreme trauma she has been through. What's much more important is to say her sentiments to these people

"**SORRY!" **Her voice echoed through each and every person in the plaza.

Crimson knelt down in front of every people mourning for their loved ones. Tears went flowing, unstoppable as if any amount of it won't be enough to express what she feels.

"**I am sorry that I let them die! Sorry for being such a useless person and all I can do is bring them back dead! I am sorry that…**

Crimson was cut from her speech when someone enveloped her with a hug.

"**Crimson – san, it's not your fault. Please don't take all these and blame yourself…." **The beautiful woman tucked a stray hair behind Crimson's ears.

"**Helena – san." **Helena was actually 3 months pregnant. She and Crimson were the only people only who knew that and they promise to keep it a secret so it would be a surprise for Erd's return. But there's no more Erd, and the unborn child has lost his father and didn't have the opportunity to be held by the kind man.

From her back, there is Auruo's Dad, Gunther's Grandfather and Petra's Dad. All of them are crying, but they have small smiles on their faces. Crimson suddenly felt much guilty, or painful if that is even possible.

"**Don't you feel like killing me? Won't you hit me? Get me executed? Why… why… why…" **The last words were almost whispered, so soft that someone might think she didn't said it. Crimson buried her face on Helena's shoulder and silently cried. Sobs were muffled under her breath.

Helena smiled, as a tear rolled down her orbs. She then patted and caressed Crimson's blood stained, yet still beautiful hair.

"**No, no one's mad at you, or any of you guys." **She refers to the other Scouting Legion soldiers. She paused to catch her breath. **"Erd and everyone sacrificed their lives, and upon joining the Scouting Legion, they sacrificed themselves for humanity's sake. Their lives are always risked on the line of duty. They love what they do, even how dangerous the circumstances might be. That is why we are proud of them, of you Crimson."**

"**For real?..." **That is what only Crimson say.

Helena once again smiled and nod. **"Yes, what I said was all but truth. Also… we thank you for bringing them back, so we can see them for the very last time. And we're all glad that you made it back alive."**

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The corpses are rendered by the higher ups to be burned publicly instead of burying them. They said something about the dead bodies exposed to Titans are possible carriers of diseases. No one protested about the decision, and instead, just watched the fire silently as it made the corpses turn to ashes.

With no one expecting, Crimson went near the fire and let her right arm touch the fire. Everyone was too shocked to move except for Levi, who immediately pulled her away from the flames.

"**Just what the heck are thinking, Crimson!?" **Levi forced the girl's body to face him. The girl looked straight into his eyes blankly and said nothing.

Levi was beyond concerned about Crimson. He can't worry over a hopeless and crazy subordinate of his all the time and at the same time fight the filthy Titans. **"For fuck's sake Crimson, fucking talk!"**

"**The fire… the fire is calling me…"**The ever so stoic and poker – faced Corporal was disturbed upon seeing up-close Crimson's present condition.

The girl's eyes were darker than usual, her eyes puffy from all the crying. The usual brightness her orbs emit was now, gone and replaced with dullness and lifeless shade of red.

"**What the heck happened to you when I am not looking?" **Levi let go of Crimson and went back to his place where the Military Police is waiting for him. Probably for a report about Crimson's return.

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**(Crimson POV)**

The corporal just let go of me, and was now talking to the Military Police and fuck, who cares what they are talking about. What's important is what I feel right now…

"**I hate you…" **I dangerously went near him.

"**What the fuck are you saying?" **His eyes narrowed at my action.

I clicked my tongue at his unmoved reaction. **"You're the one who ordered to leave the corpses behind, right?"**

His eyes darkened and became bigger and wide than usual. I can see it even how dark it might be dark tonight. He let out a long sigh. **"Yes, I…"**

Before he can even finish his sentence, I lifted him with both of my hands, by his collar. **"How can you… They're fucking dead already for fuck's sake. How can you make such decision!? Didn't you think how their families would feel? I know they might have said, "we are fine" "we are ok", BUT NO! There is no fucking way one would feel ok thinking their loved ones would rot outside just like that, and alone! Do you fucking understand me? You fucking Squint Corporal?!"**

Shaking him, trying to get some response from him. Nothing. He keeps on just looking to the ground. I continued to cuss, hiss, and blame him until pair of arms separated us from each other. The Squint was unintentionally pushed and fell to the ground, his face turned to an expression that he is somehow in pain. He winced and holds his left thigh.

"**Pe… Petra… she died… She died thinking of her father and you! She cares for everyone, especially YOU! Your name was the last thing I've heard from her lips before she died! Yet what did you do? Aren't you friends? Now what happened? Tell me!" **I continued struggling to free myself from the arms holding me back, with the goal of beating the shit out of the Corporal.

I wanted to cry, but the tears just won't come out of my eyes. Anger filled me inside and out, and it was killing me slowly. I blame him, because he is the only one to blame.

"**Crimson, that's enough for now…"** It was Hanji. Her face was unusually serious. Much more serious compared to when we work with her Titan experiments. But I do not care that much at the moment.

"**It is not that I don't care… It was just the best decision to make at the current situation we're in…" **He said as he dusted himself.

"**Right decision my ass!"**

And a loud and powerful slap landed on my left cheek. I hear people and voices gasp and shriek.

"**Stop it, Crimson."**

"**Erwin…"**

Erwin hit me. The Erwin Smith, who is always the 'calm, collected and calculating" hit me. He let out a long sigh and lowered himself to meet my level. I feel as good as dead right now, literally.

"**Crimson, sorry for hitting you, but right now, you badly need one." **He gave me a slight smile, which I am sure I, only saw.

I just nod at him as a response. He looked at the soldiers who are holding me. And in just a few, I am free from their hold.

"**That damn Erwin, that slap would surely form a pretty bad bruise." **I felt arms wrap me from behind. I was sure that action is to comfort me and as well prevent me from doing anything reckless.

"**Crimson, what happened? Did "that" happened again?"** Hanji whispered at my ear.

"**Noting, just picked up corpses on my way back here." **I let out a long sigh. I was so out of juice already. I tried to act the obvious, hoping she'll drop the topic. **"Owh also, if "that" happened again, I was quite not sure. Maybe I'll tell you about it after I took a good rest."**

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**(3****rd**** POV)**

The bodies were all now but ashes. Some people took ashes even with the knowledge that those ashes might not even be their loved ones.

People bid goodbye and words of thankfulness and gratitude to Crimson. But the girl can't even do proper gestures or responses to those people. Though they might understand her, she has been through a hard time.

"**Crimson! Crimson! Where are you?!" **A voice called for the poor girl. A rather pitchy, yet masculine with worry and relief etched over the voice.

Crimson tensed up a bit upon hearing that voice. And without her noticing, she was pulled by the arm and was encased by a very tight hug, the person shaking. When Crimson tilted to see the person's face, it was her best friend, Nanaba.

"**Crimson…. Thank goodness. You're still alive. Don't die and leave me worry and regretting it! I don't know what I'll do if…"**

Nanaba was cut short when Crimson's hand traced the part of his neck where a major vein resides and then to his wrist. Then lastly, the girl leaned her ear on the man's chest.

Crimson slightly smiled and hugged back Nanaba, even tighter than the man did, which made Nanaba flinch in surprise. **"Nanaba, you're still alive. I am so glad… I… I thought I lost you as well… I don't know what to do anymore if I'll lose you as well…"**

Nanaba was shocked at first but was relieved to see his friend smile. It was a great relief. **"Crimson… you can tell me exactly what happened, if you want to I am always here." **He whispered to her ears so no one can hear.

Crimson just nodded as an agreement. She pulled away from the hug reluctantly. She then raised her hand to touch Nanaba's face.

Nanaba's eyes widened, and took hold of Crimson's right hand. **"Just what the heck happened to this Crimson?"**

Crimson just shook her head, trying to say it is nothing. She smiled lightly to the man. When she felt her surrounding, spinning and her vision turned black. She fell to the ground and fell unconscious.

"**Crimson!"**

Crimson can hear random voices calling her name and some other voices who seems to be calling for help.

"**Hey you fucking crybaby! Don't you dare fucking die!" **She knew better who that person is.

"_**I hate him!..."**_

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**(Nanaba POV)**

"**Nanaba, can you help me out with cleaning Crimson?"**

"**Yes, of course Hanji – san." **We're no back in the HQ and in my arms, the still unconscious Crimson.

Hanji and I treated her surprisingly minor and shallow wounds. We both have an idea what might be the reason that she suffered less injury that anyone can expect.

"**Ok, the water in the tub is good as warm. Please help me remove her clothing."**

On some occasions, when Crimson gets drunk, (which is quite impossible cause she's a heavy drinker, I can tell you how much!) I do change her in comfortable clothing. What are bestfriends for, right? That is my duty as one. Or when we were roommates before, she sleeps only wearing her boy shorts and her breast binder, like she is wearing now. So this stuff is much less to no awkward thing for me.

Hanji was now scrubbing the dried blood from Crimson's arm, while I am having a struggle to clean Crimson's disastrous hair.

"**Hanji - san may I ask you a question?"**

"**Hm? What is it Nanaba?"**

"**Do you understand the words from Crimson's tattoo?" **I pointed at Crimson's tattoo stretching out on her shoulder blades…

"**Hmmm… I don't know what that means. I am sorry… But I can do some research with that…"**

A deafening silence went next. I though we'll be this silent until Crimson is fully cleaned when...

"**Ha… Hanji san… look!"**

"**What?"**

The water slowly crept towards Crimson's bruises and scars. The scars and wounds faded and healed, leaving a tiny thread like scar behind, which eventually faded as well.

"**Nanaba…"**

I looked at Hanji, who is now inspecting Crimson's eyes (trying to find if she's conscious already) and scrutinizing every inch of her skin.

"**What we saw, must remain a secret now. Understand?" **I just nod and turned back my focus on Crimson's now slightly soft hair.

But I have to ask her about this. Or rather inform her.

"**I think an **_**Impuls**_** stimulated the power once again. That is my theory why she came back almost unharmed, yet still out of juice and out of right reasoning. Basically she's a mess."**

"**Probably when she saw Levi's squad dead."**

The first time was when Shawn died, stomped by a Titan trying to protect her. That was the first time I saw her in full rage. Not everyone saw it, just a few people. Me, Mike, Erwin, Hanji and Levi were the only ones who saw HELL that day. Literally.

"**That ticks the power inside of her. I am really worried about this Nanaba."**

"**So do I, Hanji – san."**

**A/N**

**And… THAT IS FOR CHAPTER 7?**

**How was it minna? Please feel free to leave reviews and question or even PMs. Those actions really motivates me to write more. NO JOKE.**

**Also, Favorite and Follow would be greatly appreciated **

**Also, may I ask if you're like, "OMG WHAT KIND OF SPECIE IS CRIMSON" reaction? Hahaha**

**Well for the next chapter, here is some preview….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**You'll be rendered powerless upon setting your foot down on that land. And you'll be a little kid in that land."**

That is what those God's condition, the only condition they gave me. That is what makes me much more worried. The only thing I was thinking while I am getting myself ready for a trip to decide human's fate. If I fail, I suffer the consequences with them, if I win, we would be victorious, or at least that's what I think.

"_Everything would be worth it. A few sacrifices won't hurt."_

.

.

.

**Next chapter would be a story of Crimson's past. Please bear with it, because that chapter is very important for Crimson's character development. I mean I just can't give you a rather simple and plain OC, right?**

**With that, see you on the next update! LOVE LOVE LOVE! **** 3**


End file.
